Soul's New Meister: ReUniting
by white-lily15
Summary: Sequal to Soul's New Meister:New Fates.Jasmine and Soul are back for a now very entertaining adventure..meeting each other's parents. Conflicts arise and hearts are torn...the ending will have you craving for more.
1. Moonlight madness

Music boomed off the walls as people danced to it's careless beat. All faces hidden behind masks only letting you see their mouth, nose, and eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul you know. Heals clicking as girl's got twirled by their dates all except a few.

"We're good over here", Tsubaki whispered into the mouth peice that came down on a rod off of the single earpiece in her ear.

"NO SIGN YET!" BlackStar yelled only to have Tsubaki clamp her hand over his mouth.

"Shh" she hissed.

"The goal is not to get noticed BlackStar", Soul sighed into his mouth peice on the other side of the ballroom. "Liz, Patty are we good on the west side?".

"All good here, nothing but Kidd having a break down. The table cloth on the snack table isn't symmetrical", she sighed into her mouth peice.

"Tell him to count to eight it's symmetrical", Jasmine voiced in on her walki.

They all heard as Liz did as she was told then Kidd stopped having a break down.

"Thanks Jasmine", Liz sighed.

"No problem", Jasmine laughed.

"Jaz, how's the east side?" Soul asked not liking the idea of them split up.

Jasmine's hair was still white from her encounter with the Fates, and Soul drawed enough attention to himself as it was without another person with white hair next to him. So he was on the north side of the ballroom, Jasmine on the east, Kidd's team on the west, and BlackStar and Tsubaki on the south. They were all on the look out for a Kishin that was supposed to be attacking. When they are large concentrations of human souls like this it's hard for a Kishin to resist.

"Seems okay...hang on...", Jasmine paused in front of a huge glass window that had blake drapes pinned to their side.

The full moon shone in making it that much more dramatic. Jasmine watched as she saw a disfiguered shadow run by the window.

"I'm going outside to check something out. Liz,Patty you remember what to do if something goes wrong?" she asked as she walked the perimeter of the ballroom trying to get to a set of double doors.

"Yep sure do", Liz smiled.

"Jaz, stop right there!" Soul yelled into his mouth peice.

Everyone cringed away from the sound, no one in the party fortunately heard his yell.

"I thought the goal was not to be noticed Soul", BlackStar mocked.

Soul ignored him

"Your not going without back up", he growled. "I'm in charge of this mission, I'm the Death Scythe, I make the decisions".

"I'm the one that made you a Death Scythe may I remind you, so I outrank you. Now I'll call if anything goes wrong", she hissed then opened a pair of huge double doors then left.

"Kidd, does she outrank me?" Soul asked confused.

"Well...she has to be powerful to have made you a Death Scythe, if not stronger then you so...in the unofficial handbook of weapon/meister relations I'd say yeah she probably does", Kidd stated as he made sure he looked symmetrical.

"Great", Soul rolled his eyes.

"You sure your comfortable with this idea Soul", BlackStar asked in a normal tone. "Jasmine has a tendency to get herself in trouble if you hadn't noticed".

"Heck no!", he growled."I don't like this".

Tsubaki nodded in agreement no one was comfortable with the idea. To blend in the crowd they had to all dress up. The boy's outfits consisted of: Kidd usual black and white tux, BlackStar had a neon blue dress shirt on with black dress pants, Soul had his pinstripe black suit with his red silk shirt. The girl's had it a bit harder: Tsubaki had on black high heels with a light purple one shoulder Greek style dress with a shiny metallic purple mask, and Liz and Patty had red stilettos, matching their off the shoulder red hot dresses with white masks.

Jasmine ran outside her royal blue heals clicking against the concrete patio that ran around the building. The entire building was on a huge hill covered in soft green grass, a set of concrete stairs descended to the street which was blocked by cars and limos.

"Moonlight madness parties. Never liked them", she muttered to low for her mouth peice to transmit.

A wind rustled the huge tree that stood next to the patio, the wind lifted Jasmine's white hair and the royal blue fabric of her dress chilling her to the bone. She was sporting a royal blue halter dress that had a slit that went up mid-thigh. Silver trim ran around the neckline and the hem of the dress, and silver band resting on her waist. Her masquerade mask was royal blue with silver sparkles and her blue eyes shone out of the eye wholes. Then to complete this was elbow length silver gloves.

"Where are you?" she muttered as she searched the perimeter.

Then a high pitched screach peirced the night air. Jasmine lifted her eyes to the tree to see black leathery wings flapping amongst the leaves and red eyes glaring straight out.

"Oh crap", she gasped at the size and the strength the Kishin radiated.

The Kishin's red eyes flew to her as it took to the sky and landed on the glass ceiling just above the unsespected human souls.

"You guys we have a problem", Jasmine told as she climbed the tree.

She balanced her way across a branch as though it wasn't an inch wide,then jumped onto the glass ceiling that let the moonlight wash over everyone.

"What is it?" Kidd first responded.

"Look up", she gulped.

Everyone's head looked up to see the Kishin on the ceiling and Jasmine behind him.

"Dang it Jasmine get down!" Soul yelled.

"Ooo, he called her Jasmine not good", Kidd muttered.

"Yeah, I'll get down and let the Kichin crash the party. Think about that Soul, I get down he attacks before you can clear the room. Or I can stay up here, like you know I'm going to anyway and stall until Liz can clear the joint out", Jasmine stated with a huff.

Without another word Jasmine blasted her soul at the Kishin only to get an ear splitting screach as he yelled at her. She did a cartwheel out of the way when it slashed at her. She drove her heel into it's twisted mouth making it slide back it lost interest in her and focused on the glass.

"Okay, you guys he's definetly comin' down you need to clear the joint out", she voiced in on their walki talkis.

"Kishin alert", Liz sighed as Patty turned into a gun.

Two shots went into the walls and everyone scattered just as a Kishin crashed through the glass ceiling. It's eyes flashed around to see the meisters and it 's weapons. Jasmine jumped through the glass hitting the ground with her heal creating a crater, throwing the Kishin forward into Tsubaki's blade. BlackStar managed to get it twisted up in the chain to distract long enough for Liz and Patty to turn into guns. Soul ran over an angry look on his face as he looked at her.

"Yo, Soul hurry up", BlackStar growled as the Kishin began to claw at the chain.

Soul turned into a scythe in Jasmine's hands just as the Kishin got free of Tsubaki's chains.

"Now Jasmine!" Kidd yelled as the Kishin charged at her.

"Demon Hunter Slash!" Jasmine cried as she lept into the air then swung down only for the Kishin to move.

"You missed!" BlackStar yelled as he charged at the Kishin.

"You try doing this in a dress huh!" she growled as the two of them swung at the demon at the same time.

A loud crash was heard as BlackStar and Jasmine got thrown back for Kidd to come in shooting. Jasmine did a back flip on the crash and landed on her feet, only for BlackStar to land on her.

"Dang it get off!" she growled as she got back to her feet.

"Watch it", Soul warned as his image appeared in the scythe's blade."Watch his claws".

"I will", Jasmine huffed as the three of them began to back the Kishin against the glass window.

"You guys ready?" Kidd asked carefully as they approached the demon.

"Demon Hunter Slash!" Jasmine said as the scythe was turned.

"Death Cannon!" Kidd yelled as the three of them attacked at once.

The glass window shattered sending shards into the meisters as Jasmine fought through the glass to deliver a slash across the chest. The Kishin wailed in pain as he reached out and got Jasmine on her calf. She hissed and as the Kishin dissolved before them as if it were a ghost leaving nothing but his inpure soul. The weapons turned back to their human forms as the meisters dropped to their knees blood dripping from where the glass had shattered and got shoved into their flesh in several places. Jasmine removed her mask as she wiped the sweat that had beaded on her forhead on her upper arm.

"Dang Kishins", she huffed out in between breaths.

Soul got down on his knees and began to look to see where the glass had gotten her. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki did the same none of the four weapons liked what they saw.

"I told you to be careful", Soul growled as he saw the claw marks on her calf.

"Can't stay out of trouble", she sighed as her breathing got heavier.

The soul resonance hadn't helped the recovery process. Soon Shinigami appeared along with medical help for the meister's wounds. BlackStar's wounds had been mostly in his arms, Kidd's mostly his legs, Jasmine got the best of both worlds since she went through the shards to kill the Kishin. So the meisters sat on the concrete stairs outside as people picked and prodded them to get the glass out and bandage their wounds.

"Well, good job you guys. Your first successful mission as a together", Shinigami said in his goofy voice.

"Joy", Jasmine groaned as a shard got pulled from her arm.

"Now, for your next mission...".

"No!" they all yelled in unison.

"Just joking, sheesh learn to take a joke would you", Shinigami pouted. "Spirit how much is the damage?".

"You don't want to know. I think there would had been less damage if you would have let a Kishin loose in there with the innocent humans", he put delicately.

"I see you guys need to learn to keep damage to minimum", Shinigami sighed at the teams.

"You guys have a good vacation, you've earned it after tonight...oh and Soul", Shinigami paused Spirit snickering from behind.

"Yes, sir", Soul sighed as he draped his jacket over Jasmine's shoulders.

"Good luck with the parents", Shinigami laughed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Soul groaned as Jasmine laughed and patted his back soothingly.

"He told our parents when the our vacation would be so they planned out they'd split it half half", Jasmine sighed. "They don't know we're dating yet".

"Well, nice knowing you Soul", Liz sighed as she helped Kidd to his feet.

"We're going to my house first, we leave tomorrow morning", he growled. "A whole month trapped with my family, I think I'd rather take on another Kishin".

"Speak for yourself", Jasmine mumbled as she pulled out a peice of glass the doctors had missed.

**Author Note: Sorry! Sorry this is a day late! I promise I won't be anymore! Oh, also this chapter is dedicated to procrastinating artist who's birthday was on the second! Happy Birthday! Well the next chapter is coming out on the 10/10/10. Hope you guys like this!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	2. A stubborn woman and a cool guy

Soul and Jasmine walked tiredly to their apartment. Jasmine's heals clicked clearly against the concrete sidewalk of the street. Her feet screamed in pain with every step she took.

"Remind me again why we didn't take your bike?" Jasmine asked with a huff.

"To noticeable, doesn't blend in", Soul smirked at her distraught face.

With a jerk, she jerked the rubberband off her wrist and slung her white hair up in a pony tail. A few white strands strung around her face attractively. Soul glanced at her repeatedly out of the corner of his eyes looking her over.

"Soul I'm your girlfriend do you really think I can't tell when your checking me out?" Jasmine smirked without turning to face his now guilty face.

"Rare I see you in a dress", Soul chuckled.

"Uh huh, that's why you were doing that sure", Jasmine rolled her eyes with a small smile.

One more bolt of pain went through her foot when she decided she had enough. She stopped in place and slipped her shoes off then continued to walk down the sidewalk bare foot with her shoes in her right hand.

"Was that really necessary?" Soul asked as he noticed her change in height.

"You try fighting a Kishin in these then ask", Jasmine sighed as she gestured to the foot killers in her hand.

"Fine you step in glass not my problem", Soul shrugged.

"Yeah, it will be your problem when you have to carry me home", she smiled at his smirking face.

" You'll never change will you?" Soul laughed as he looped his arm around her waist then kissed her head.

"No, and neither will you mister cool guy", Jasmine chuckled as she leaned closer to him as they walked.

"Got that right", Soul smiled his toothy smile as they got closer to their apartment.

"So...Soul what's your parents names?" Jasmine asked hesitating.

Soul froze in place and looked at her.

"You would want to know that why?" Soul questioned.

"Because we're going there tomorrow and I don't even know their names!" she exasperated.

"Ugh! Don't remind me", Soul slightly growled.

"Why don't you talk to them Soul?" she asked.

Then very conveinetly their apartment building came into veiw. Silently they trudged up the stairs exhausted, and breathed a sigh of relief when their door came into veiw. They stopped in front of the door and Jasmine went to reach for her key around her neck, only to have Soul beat her to the punch. Quickly and smoothly his slipped his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled it over her head. With a satisfied smirk Soul threw the door open and walked in to see a purple cat sitting on the counter top.

"Blair go home I don't feel like fighting with you", Jasmine growled as she gestured out the door.

With a meow Blair turned into her helf naked form and smirked at the meister.

"I still don't get how you could choose her over me Soul", she purred as she threw her arms around the weapon.

"That's it!" Jasmine snapped.

With a flick of her wrist her shoe flew across the room and hit Blair in the head only for her to hiss menacingly at her.

"Keep your cat paws off of my boyfriend!" Jasmine growled viciously.

"Or what?" Blair purred.

"Or I can unleash all heck on you right now you mangy cat! I had to kill a Kishin while in this dress, walked about two miles in heels, and have to go meet my boyfriend's parents tomorrow I dare you to mess with me right now!" Jasmine growled again.

Blair inched away slowly looking at the furious girl.

"Fine, I call a truce for tonight. But when you guys get back it's on girl", Blair smirked before turning into a cat and walking slowly out the door.

Jasmine slammed the door behind her and growled frustrated with her face burning red.

"You know you're really cute when you're mad", Soul smirked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Then I must be really hot right now", she growled as he laughed at her.

"Night Jaz", he smiled then went to go to bed only to get stopped.

"Hold it right there Soul Eater!" Jasmine stated loud in clear.

Soul paused where he stood and looked at her very puzzled.

"Don't think your getting out of my questions so easy", Jasmine smirked at his disappointed face.

"I'll answer two", Soul grumbled as he went to the fridge.

"Why don't you talk to your family?".

"I'm the only weapon in my family Jaz, like your the only meister in your's. I found out and decided to do that instead of the...'family buisness' and they don't approve", Soul shrugged as he got a bottle of water.

He heard the rustle of fabric as Jasmine walked over to the counter still in her gown and rested her elbows on the bar as he turned around and smirked at her.

"Names", Jasmine sighed.

"My mom's name is Lilith. Dad's name is Theo, older brother's name is Wes, little sister's name is Violet", Soul stated. "Now my turn. Why don't you talk to your family?".

Jasmine sighed,"Fine, I guess it's only fair. My mom doesn't really approve of what I'm doing the whole meister thing. Even though she's a Death Scythe, she says she's able to protect herself and I'm not so it worries her. Dad doesn't really like the whole idea of me putting myself in danger and not being able to defend my self like a weapon can, even though I can defend myself to a good degree. But, as you've probably noticed I have a talent of getting myself into trouble and that worries him. My sisters think I'm stupid for quitting the singing group to do this so they only contact me every now and then".

"Names", Soul smirked at her shocked face.

"You know their names Soul", she semi-growled.

She jerked down her hair aand ruffled it with her hand as he replied,"Full names".

"Fine!" she snapped. "My mom's name is Ruby Beth Leany, that's her legal name she kept dad's last name after the divorce. Dad's name is Onyx Lee Leany, oldest sister is Topaz Jill Leany, and my second oldest sister's is Sapphire Bethany Leany".

"What's your middle name?" Soul smirked.

"That's three questions".

"Don't I have the right to know my girlfriend's full name?".

"My FULL name is Jasmine...Nella Leany".

"Nella?".

"Yes", she sighed.

"It fits you", Soul smiled suspiciously as he went around the bar to her.

He brushed her white hair over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Slowly his kisses went from her cheek to down her neck to the base of of her collar bone.

"Soul", she sighed as she knew what he was trying to pull.

Soul didn't listen he began to nip at her neck that suddenly caused Jasmine's knees to give momentarily. Soul wrapped an arm around her waist as he pressed her back against the bar. He turned his lips to her's covering up any protest she was about to give. He crushed his lips into her's melting them together as he pressed her body as closely as he could to his. His hands slipped from her sides to around to her the small of her back clutching the fabric that covered her in his fist. Jasmine finally caved and moved her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his white hair pressing him closer to her. As his mouth opened, her's did to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth then his hand slid to the zipper of her dress. He began to pull the zipper down only to have Jasmine break away and escape her confinement between him and the bar. Her face was flustered and her mouth burning red as she caught her breathe.

"Soul", she growled hopelessly at him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying", he sighed.

"Yeah I can", she muttered as she reached back and zipped up the small portion of her zipper he had gotten undone.

"Is it my fault you're too tempting for your own good", he whispered into her ear smirking when he felt her stiffen.

She shoved him away with a glare and grumbled,"Goodnight Soul".

She spun around and marched to her room slamming the door shut in the process. Soul sighed knowing that maybe he had pushed his luck tonight with trying to unzip her dress...okay he knew he crossed a line. So growling frustrated he went to shower. The hot water helped him think of a plan to get Jasmine to forgive him. It wasn't like he had pushed her to far before and had her get mad at him. But, this was the first time that she botled from the room. Usually she'd stay behind and fight with him a good ten minutes making it clear she was mad at him then leave. But, this time no fight just a simple goodnight then slamming her door. Soul sighed as he got a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he strode to his room walking by her door. Soul threw on some jogging pants and a t-shirt then decided he should atleast say sorry to her. His fist knocked harshly on the door three times only to get silence. With a glance at the clock in the kitchen he realized he had spent atleast an hour thinking in the shower.

"Jaz?" Soul said as he opened the door slowly.

He opened the door only to see Jasmine laying on her side in some cotton shorts and a tank, on her bed asleep. Her hair draped gracefully over her right shoulder. Soul was going to miss that white hair that he thought looked very cool on her. In front of her stomach was a walkman still buzzing with the CD inside and head phones still over her ears. With a light sigh Soul walked over to her bedside, slipped the headphone off of her, set the walkman on her desk that had scattered papers all over their surface, and draped a quilt over her sleeping form.

He opened the walkman with a press of his finger and with a toothy grin, Soul realized something. Inside was the smooth jazz CD he had made her for their one year anniversary last week. Their anniversary was a week after his 18th birthday, when he found out what kind of singer Jasmine had been. That night he had decided to pry a bit and came to find out that she had been a pop singer. Which clearly explained her song choice on her Ipod. But every now and then he would come across Nickleback or some other band that goes outside of pop. So as he looked at the burnt CD he had made her he realized that she couldn't had to have been very mad at him to listen to a CD he had made her.

Next morning...

"Soul get up! You got to pack remember!" Jasmine called as she opened his door with a smooth swing of her arm.

"Soul!".

"Shut up Jaz! I heard you once, I was inoring you on purpose", he grumbled as he crushed a pillow on top of his head.

Jasmine sighed and with the flip of her wrists she flipped his matress over taking him with it.

"Try to ignore that", she grumbled and left the room.

"Stubborn woman!".

"Moron!".

Soul sighed as he managed to get to his feet and went to the bathroom while asking,"What time are they expecting us?".

"I called and your sister Violet picked up and said that we need to be there by atleast three before your parents leave to go on a trip", Jasmine stated. "Soul how old is your sister?".

"She's fourteen, and Wes is twenty", Soul added figuering she would ask anyway. "Your sisters?".

"Topaz is twenty two, and Saphire is twenty", Jasmine stated as she went to her room for something. "By the way it's one".

"What!".

"You heard me", Jasmine yelled back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did, that was the third time I tried to get you up Soul! I finally got fed up and decided to flip the dang mattress on you to wake you up", she smirked as she leaned in the bathroom's doorway as he brushed his teeth."You got two hours no big deal".

"The drive takes an hour and thirty minutes", Soul growled as Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Say wha-".

"You heard me, so do me a favor?" Soul sighed.

"What?" Jasmine looked at him suspicion plastered on her face.

"Pack for me".

"..."

"Please?".

"..."

"Dang it Jaz! Please pack for me! I still got to call a taxi, get showered, get my cloths on, and eat. Come on baby do this one thing for me?" he exasperated.

Jasmine chuckled lightly, she hadn't really seen him act so uncool all within three minutes before. She nodded to get a small kiss on her mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, it lasted a total of maybe ten seconds which within Soul had cupped her face in one of his hands. When they pulled apart she got a wink and then a closed bathroom door in her face. She knew he was desperate, that was the only time he called her baby, that or when he tried to 'seduce her' which he hasn't successfully done.

"I don't want to hear it if I pick 'uncool' cloths!" she yelled.

His response was turning on the shower water.

**Author Note: Yeah i decided it wouldn't hurt soul to act a little uncool LOL! well hope you liked it and the next posting shall be 10/16/10!**

**See ya then! Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	3. Meet the Evans

Soul and Jasmine were now sitting in the back of the yellow taxi heading to the east side of Death City. It was at the very border of the town so it took awhile to get there. Soul was sitting upright with one earphone in his ear tapping his fingers to the beat of the music on the door. Jasmine laid in her seat on her back with her head resting in Soul's lap, the other earphone was in her ear as she looked up at the roof of the vehicle. It had been about thirty minutes since they ran out the door, Soul still a bit grumpy with her for flipping the matress on him. But, that suited her just fine considering she was still a bit mad he had tried to get her undressed last night. So there they were in perfect silence when Soul sighed and took out his earphone. Jasmine didn't notice when he said her name, she just kept looking up at the ceiling tapping her finger on her knee to the beat of the jazz.

"Jaz", Soul repeated as he took out her earphone for her.

Jasmine sat up and looked at him to see a very unsure expression on his face.

"What?" she yawned and stretched a bit.

"There is somethings I need to tell you", Soul sighed.

"Like?" Jasmine asked.

"Like my real last name isn't Eater like I let you think. It's actually my middle name but I use it as my last so no one will make a big fuss".

"Okay", Jasmine raised an eyebrow as she turned her body to face him.

"My real last name is Evans".

Jasmine's mouth opened with a pop as she looked at him still in shock. She knew who the Evans were, they were classical musicians that everyone loved. Her mother had just about every record they ever made, and her sister Saphire had even taken her to one of Wes Evans' concerts...

"Duh! Wes Evans!" she shouted mentally in her head. "When Soul said he had a brother named Wes that should have given it away".

"O-okay", she managed out looking at him. "So what do you play?".

"Piano".

"That would explain the huge piano in the living room", she sighed. "But you didn't tell me why?".

"Didn't think it was high on the list of need to know", Soul shrugged. "But since we're going to my parents house I thought it'd be better if I told you, than if my sister starts to go on asking me to play the piano for her. Then my mom have to tell you".

"So why haven't you played any? I haven't heard you play".

"I would play when you weren't home", he admitted. "I don't like an audience".

Jasmine sighed and nodded her head as she got the earphone back from his hand and laid down again on her back and her head on his lap. Soul looked at her speechless, which she couldn't see since her head now faced the driver's seat. She had simply nodded and shrugged to everything he had just tol her. He smiled a shark tooth smiled as he turned her head so that it was facing up, and swooped down kissing her with as much passion he could gather. It was short, but enough for Jasmine to breathe in short raspy breathes looking at him puzzled when they broke apart. He just smiled another shark tooth grin and rested his forehead on her's thinking he had the coolest girlfriend in the world.

An hour later...

"That'd be about eighty bucks ma'am" the driver told Jasmine with a cigerette hanging out of his mouth.

Jasmine sighed and pulled out eighty bucks that she had been saving to get a new CD player since her's stopped working. She handed it to the driver and he drove off leaving a trail of dirt clouds behind him. Her black duffle bag was strapped diagnolly across her chest, she wore a purple t-shirt with ripped jeans, and her hair down. She would had dressed better if she'd known Soul's parents were high class people. But, nothing she could do now. She turned to face her boyfriend giving her an impatient look as he had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder tapping his foot on the pavement of the driveway.

"Calm down I'm coming", she semi-growled.

Soul rolled his red eyes and smirked. He had just worn his orange t-shirt with his black jacket and jeans. No head band though they had mysteriously disappeared after Jasmine caught him wearing one once, excpet his signature one which he hoped she packed. It was the one with his name on it, just so you know. With a deep breathe Jasmine and Soul went up the driveway to a very..very large house...not even could be called a house. It was a mansion. They walked up the concrete steps that led to two beautifully carved double doors. With alot of impatience Soul knocked on the door twice and counted to ten out loud.

"Looks like no one's home, let's go", Soul urged as he grabbed Jasmine's arm and tried to take her back down the steps.

"Nice try cool guy", Jasmine stated as she jerked her arm free and jerked him back up the steps.

Just as he got back next to her a girl with coal black hair and hazel eyes opened the door. Her black hair in a pony-tail and she wore an aquamarine sun dress that went down to her knees. Jasmine also noticed she had on matching high heels that had quarter inch heels.

"Soul!" the girl squealed as she jumped into his arms."I missed you!".

"Missed you too Violet", Soul chuckled slightly as he returned the hug.

Violet finally backed up a huge hundred wat smile on her face, which is when Jasmine noticed that she had normal teeth unlike Soul. Finally Violet turned to Jasmine and looked at Soul rather annoyed.

"Soul introduce us", she sighed impatiently at her big brother.

"Jasmine this is my younger sister Violet. Violet this is my meister _and _girlfriend Jasmine Leany", Soul smiled when he added the girlfriend part and Violet's mouth popped open.

"Girlfriend!" she gasped. "Well in that case you get a hug too!".

Jasmine laughed lightly as the Violet hugged her the same way she hugged Soul, when the fourteen year old girl pulled away she put on a slight pouting face and looked at Soul.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty girlfriend Soul?".

"You could've called", Soul rolled his eyes.

"A phone works both ways Soul", Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes at his lame excuse.

"I like you already", Violet beamed at Jasmine. "Come on you got to meet the rest of the family".

Jasmine shot a distressed look over her shoulder at Soul, but soon he was by her side as Violet grabbed both their hands and dragged them through the doorway to see three other people waiting on them as Violet shut the huge door.

"This is Soul's meister", Violet imformed as she released their hands and took her place at the family in line.

On the farthest left was a tall man with the same coal black hair as Violet only his eyes were just like Soul's. Next to him was a woman maybe an inch shorter than Jasmine who had waist long white hair and hazel eyes. Next to her was someone that could pass for Soul's twin, only he had tamer white hair and he looked a few years older.

"So this is the famous meister that turned our Soul into a Death Scythe. Not an easy task young lady", the man stated having a bit of a distaste when he said Death Scythe but he still smiled.

That's when Jasmine saw where Soul got his teeth from.

"Yeah, that would be me", Jasmine told a little uncomrfortable under everyone's gazes.

"Soul don't tell me you forgot your manners so quick. Introduce us to your meister", the woman scolded in a gentle warm voice.

"Dad, Mom, and Wes the is Jasmine Leany. Jaz this is my dad Theo, my mom Lilith, and my brother Wes. You've already met Violet, since she practically attacked us outside", Soul smirked as his sister glared at him on the last sentence.

"Nice to meet all of you", Jasmine smiled still rather uncomfortable.

"Well, let's not stand here sit your things down and when Violet shows you to your rooms you can take them with you. All the hired help has taken their vacation to visit their own families this month", Lilith told matter of factly as she gently got Jasmine by her arm and started taking her to the living room.

In the huge living room there was two enormous white couches that could fit about six people each, beside them were a few small white chairs that complimented the dark wooded floors. Lilith lead Jasmine to one couch then went and sat in the couch in front of that one. Theo immediately took a seat next to his wife, followed by Wes who sat on the other side of his mother, Violet then sat next to her eldest brother. Jasmine sat in the middle of her couch and crossed her legs, even though she was in jeans she wanted to act lady like...to try and impress them, and Soul came and sat next to her slouching. He was acting as if they were back at their apartment and nothing was different. Jasmine saw as Lilith gave her son a disapproving look, the rest of his family sat with their backs straight.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Lilith asked suddenly turning her hazel eyes to Jasmine's saphire ones.

"A year", Jasmine responded.

She nodded her head as though she had expected a shorter partnership then that.

"It was our one year anniversary last week", Soul added with a heavy lazy tone.

It was as if he was trying to rub it in his mother's face that he didn't act prim and proper like her other two children.

"So...Soul what did you get her?" Violet smiled.

"I burned her a jazz CD, if it was any of your buisness Vie", Soul sighed.

"Oh, Soul I almost forgot to mention. I was in town the other day and ran into the girl that had a huge crush on you when you two were little", Lilith smiled approvingly as she forgot Jasmine was there. "You remember Clementine?".

Soul seemed to cringe at the name and inched closer to Jasmine at the mention of it.

"Yes, she was a stalker".

"Soul!" his mother scolded. "Your eighteen for goodness sake's don't you think you need to be dating someone? Your brother is practically engaged to a harp player".

"Oh, didn't he tell you mother?" Violet smirked. "Soul and Jasmine are dating".

Everyone froze as they looked at the fourteen year old who nodded. Then, their gazes went to Soul who now had his arm around Jasmine's shoulders.

"You two...are dating", Lilith repeated.

"Yeah, going on seven months. We started dating the night at the Death Scythe ceremony", Soul informed.

"I see", Lilith stated emotionless. "Well, I'll just call and tell Clementine not to come over then".

Lilith rose from her seat in her yellow dress and glided to the other room.

"Don't mind her you two", Theo spoke out. "She was just caught off guard an all. I personally think you did a great job son, she's very pretty".

Theo winked then smiled the same smile as Soul.

"Well, I like you Jasmine", Violet spoke out. "And I for one will run that Clementine out of this house if she tries so much as say hello. I can't stand her".

"Violet", Wes laughed revealing he had his mother's teeth like his sister.

"You don't like her either! The only one that can even stand her is mother", Violet exasperated.

"Is this something I should be worried about Soul?" Jasmine spoke for the first time.

"Nah, Jaz. I can barely even talk to the girl...much less dump you to date her", Soul smiled. "Besides why would I want another girl?".

Jasmine face got sprinkled with pink as Violet awed at the couple. Jasmine leaned into Soul which he welcomed and wrapped both his arms around her as his mother came in.

"Well, we're off! We'll be back the day you two are leaving. Very pleased to meet you Jasmine", Lilith stated stiffly as she shook the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you to Lilith", Jasmine smiled.

"Call me Mrs. Evans".

Everyone froze as she walked out of the room.

"Ignore her she never liked to be kept out of secrets. She's always been very protective over Soul. Nice to meet you Jasmine and you can call me Theo. Now you kids don't tear the place apart", Theo told as he followed his wife out the door and shut it behind him.

"Your mom doesn't like me does she?" Jasmine sighed.

"She likes playing match maker, she tried to set me up with some stuck up snob guy a week ago. She even tried to get Wes to dump his fiance", Violet shook her head hopelessly.

"All in all my mother doesn't like any couples she didn't set up", Wes added as he took off his tux jacket to leave his white button up shirt.

"But, dont' worry", Violet smiled as she crossed the room and plopped next to Jasmine acting just like Soul when her parents weren't around. "I like you and I'll hurt anyone that tries to brake you two up. I'm hungry so I'm gonna heat up a pizza, who else?".

Soul raised his hand only to get a growl from his sister,"We all know your hungry! You eat all the time!".

She walked out of the room with Wes behind her to make sure she didn't blow anything up.

"The only person you need on your side is Vie", Soul told as he pulled her close to his chest. "When you got her on your team you can't lose".

Jasmine chuckled as she looked up at his smiling face.

"I got you so I definetly think I'm not losing", she laughed softly before they shared a sweet short kiss.

"PDA you two!" Violet laughed as she popped her head in the room.

**Author Note:Hope you liked it! Next posting is 10/24/10. See ya then..**

**Love,**

**Lily**


	4. So not cool

Soul rolled his eyes at his sister's convenient interruption as Violet chuckled lightly at his ticked face.

"Oh, you live with the girl it's not like you don't kiss her all the time", Violet rolled her eyes in a very Soul-ish manner.

"What do you want?" Soul sighed as Jasmine let go of him and sat up so that she wasn't leaning into him.

"What makes you think that I want something?".

"Vie", Soul crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay I was wondering if you'd mind if I still your girlfriend for an hour or two?", Violet put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ask her".

"You want to go to the mall with me Jasmine?" she asked politely as Soul watched her with narrow eyes.

"Uh...sure".

"Yeah!" Violet cheered as she grabbed her hand and headed to the door. "We'll be back later, don't get so depressed okay Soul".

Soul growled lightly at his sister's observation.

"Geez, haven't changed at all have you?" Violet sighed. "I'll wait on you outside since Soul's pouting".

Jasmine nodded and as soon as the door closed she began to chuckle at Soul's stiff posture.

"What are you laughing at?".

"You do look like your pouting", she told matter of factly with a small smile.

"Cool guys don't pout", Soul stated.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed shaking her head slightly.

"I'll see you in a few hours Soul".

Jasmine turned to get the handle of the door only for a hand to clasp over her's stopping it. She looked over her shoulder to see Soul standing with his bangs covering his eyes.

"What Soul?".

Without saying a word to her he gently took hold of her chin with his free hand and making her turn away from the door.

"Soul your sister is waiting on m-".

She was cut off by Soul crushing his lips into her's. Jasmine's eyes went wide momentarily as he continued to kiss her as he wound an arm around her waist. When he finally did break away Jasmine had to gasp for air as she looked at him with slight annoyance.

"Really", she sighed at him.

Soul just smirked as he ducked in to steal a short kiss on her mouth again.

"Don't get into trouble", he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to stay away from witches and immortal beings in the mall", she sighed with a slight growling edge.

"You do that".

With a growl Jasmine spun and opened the door. She went out onto the porch to see Violet waiting patiently on her.

"Sorry", Jasmine sighed as she ran a hand through her white hair.

"It's alright", she smirked. "By the way your lip gloss is smeared".

Jasmine face burned a bright shade of red as Violet laughed and grabbed the emberassed girl's hand.

Soul sighed and walked away from the door only to see Wes standing in the living room looking at his younger brother interested.

"What?".

"You really like that girl don't you?" Wes asked as he sat on one of the white sofa's."You must if your willing to kiss her in front of anyone".

"Yeah, I like her...what of it?" Soul shrugged as he took a seat on the couch in front of his brother.

"Mind telling me how it went from the letter you sent me saying you were about to kill your new partner. To kissing her every ten minutes and dating her?" Wes laughed as he leaned back relaxing.

"Long story...", Soul sighed.

"Well, Violet is the one that took her shopping. So I believe we have enough time", Wes smirked.

"Alright", Soul growled irratably.

Two hours later...

"So you admit you love her?" Wes prodded hearing what Soul had confessed in the Fates twisted reality.

"I guess".

"Have you told her though?".

"...No".

"When are you going to?" Wes sighed impatiently.

"Not planning on telling her any time soon", Soul shrugged casually.

"Why exactly not little brother?" Wes growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. "Unless your wanting to dump her...".

"NO!" Soul protested a bit too loudly. "I mean no I don't want to dump her".

Wes looked at his brother with a satisfied smirk dominating his lips.

"Okay then", he chuckled as Soul grumbled angrily. "Then...it must be you don't think she feels the same way as you".

Soul sighed and looked the other direction.

"I guess we have a winner folks", Wes chuckled trying to lighten Soul's sudden depression state.

"We're baack!" Violet sang as she swung open the door and danced in doing a ballerina twirl.

Jasmine came in behind her with a pretty exhausted look on her face. Her white hair in pony tail with strands stringing around her face as she shut the huge doors and dropped about three bags on the floor. Wes glanced over at his brother to see that his cloudy ruby eyes had brighten at the appearance of a certain girl.

"I had soooo much fun! Thanks Jasmine for coming with me...I don't have many gal pals", Violet smiled as she hugged Jasmine.

Jasmine chuckled and hugged her back,"No problem I had fun too. But, next time I pick what we're doing".

"Deal! Who wants that pizza I never made?" Violet smiled as she walked acorss the living room into the kitchen.

"I do!" everyone stated at the same time.

"I'll supervise no need to have a repeat of the spaghetti incident", Wes sighed as he lifted from his seat and waltzed out of the room.

Jasmine groaned and almost fell over into the couch as she sat next to Soul. With a small sigh she leaned over wrapping her arms around Soul's torso and burying her face into his chest. He smirked lightly and pulled her into his lap, her arms never moving from around him. He settled his arms around her as she almost fell asleep in his embrace.

"Jaz?" Soul tested to see if she was still awake.

"Hmm" she answered resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you", he muttered out.

Nothing but silence. Soul was about to think his worst fears were realized when he heard a light snoring from within his arms. He looked to see indeed she was fast asleep and hadn't heard a single word he had said.

"Figueres", he lightly growled as he stood carrying her bridal style. "Vie!".

"Yes", Violet answered coming back in the room with a white and pink cooking apron on.

"Can you show me where her room is?" Soul asked as Violet nodded as went to the grand white staircase.

"I thought she was tired, she nodded off a few times on the way back", Violet informed as she opened a room for her brother.

Soul noticed it was right next to his bedroom. He went in leaivng Violet in the door way and laid Jasmine as carefully as possible on the queen sized bed. Soul picked up the quilt delicately folded at the foot of the bed and draped it over her sleeping form. He turned back to the door way to see Violet smiling.

"What?".

"You really do have lousy timing big bro? I mean confessing your in love with her when she's out cold? Sooo not cool", Violet smiled extra wide on the end.

"I didn't know she was- how do you know I did?".

"I may have heard", Violet answered backing away slowly.

"More like eaves dropping", Soul growled as he chased his sister out of the room.

Chasing her all the way to the kitchen where she hid behind Wes' back.

"Cut it out you two!" Wes snapped as he grabbed both their arms.

"He/She started it!" they both complained like two year olds.

**Author Note: Reeeaaaalllllyyyy bad timing soul! LOL i had soo much fun writing this chapter :) anyway the next posting shall be on 10/31/10.**

**Love you all!**

**Lily**


	5. Nightmares

It had been several hours since Wes had been put Soul and Violet upstairs in time out. Soul got sent to his room and Violet to her's. Soul laid on his back, on top of the sheets, looking up at the ceiling. The stars twinkled outside his window as he looked up at his snow white ceiling. Through the wall he could hear Violet playing her all time favorite CD. The Jewel Girls in concert. Soul smirked as he pictured Violet's reaction to find out the Jasmine was the youngest member of the once top of the charts singing group. He looked over to his wall to see several posters taped to the blank walls, CDs piled up in one corner, wrinkled cloths littered his floor, and a key board sat next to a dusty desk.

"Soul!".

Soul shot up in bed as he lurched for the door. He threw it open with a loud bang as he ran the next foot or two to Jasmine's door. Soul practically ripped that one off the hinges.

Jasmine's room...

Jasmine tossed and turned in her sleep as a whimper or two escaped her. She clung desperately to the sheets, her knuckles turning white as she watched her nightmare in horror.

_Jasmine sat bound in place by and unknown force as a masked witch held the motionless Soul in her grips. A black light encased Soul as he howled out in pain. Jasmine desperately tried to move only to find she wasn't moving anywhere. _

_"Soul!" she cried out with tears streaming down her face as she fought against the spell that bound her there._

_With a sadistic smirk the witch, with the flip of her finger, ripped a gash across his chest and blood gushed from the wound._

"Soul!" Jasmine cried as she shot up in bed sweat beading her forhead and tears running down her pink cheeks.

Soul practically knocked the door down to see Jasmine whimpering with her knees drawn to her chest. Tears were visibly streaming down her face as her forhead rested on her jean covered knees. Soul walked cautiously over and sat on the edge of her bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through her white hair. Her royal blue eyes lifted to meet his ruby ones. Her eyes ringed with red and wet from her crying.

"Jaz", Soul mumbled as she threw her arms around him.

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face into his chest still partially crying. He knew it must have been something horrible for her to cry like that, he hardly ever saw her cry. Soul rubbed her back soothingly as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"What happened?".

Jasmine stiffened as she pulled away from him gently.

"I-I had a nightmare".

"I figuered that much out woman, I mean what happened in your dream?" Soul sighed at her.

"Y-You...a witch killed you in front of me...a-and I couldn't move or do anything about it", she bit her lip fighting back more tears.

Soul sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she rested her now throbbing head on his shoulder.

"I'm here".

Jasmine nodded slightly as she wrapped her arms aorund his neck as though he might disappear at any moment. Her heart had shattered at the sight of him in pain in her dream, a part of her had gotten killed. In a very innocent way Jasmine pressed her lips softly to the side of his neck, then snuggled her face into it. Soul lifted her up bridal style and laid her back on the bed, then laid beside her wrapping his arms around her again as she cuddled against his chest. Soul kissed her forhead as she began to drift back to sleep.

"I won't leave you Jaz I promise", he whispered before drifting back to sleep himself.

The next morning...

Violet emerged from her room stretching her arms above her head. With a yawn she walked by Soul's room to see it practically the door lodged into the wall it had hit and the lights still on. She peaked inside only not to see him. She passed Jasmine's room to see the door wide open and what looked like a foot mark imprinted on the wood from where someone had kicked the door in. Curiously she looked inside to smile at the scene.

"Aww how cute", she giggled.

She saw Soul and Jasmine asleep with their arms around each other. The cute moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the huge doors down stairs. Violet yawned before descending the white staircase gracefully. She opened the door with a huge smile.

"Hello-".

She stopped when she saw who it was…

"What do you want?" Violet sneered.

**Author's Note: that's it for this one it was more fluffy then anything...but hey i liked writing it :) the next posting shall be 11/7/10. See ya then!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

***yes i know its a christmas line but i felt like using it for halloween XD***

**Love,**

**Lily**


	6. Oh no

Soul had woken to the sound of the knock at the door. As he opened his red eyes he immediately saw the girl lying against his chest with her arms constricted around his waist. A small sharp toothed smile spread across his face. Soul leaned down and pressed his lips to her lips softly. Jasmine jumped awake to hit her forehead against Soul's.

"Ow", she groaned as she rolled away from him pressing her palm to her head.

"Way to go Jaz", Soul muttered as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead.

"Like I did that on purpose", she growled as she plopped back down on her back.

"Jaz", Soul sighed.

"What?" she sighed in return before having his lips crash into her's.

A muffled gasp was all that she did as he rolled over to be on top of remained motionless under his touch, his tongue grazed her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to clear her head. It wasn't working…..

"Soul! " Violet yelled.

The sound traveled up the stairs to Soul's ears for him to growl and roll off of Jasmine, to her relief.

"Nice timing Vie", he muttered as he descended the stairs.

Jasmine concentrated on slowing her heart rate, all she could feel was how her lips were burning from that kiss, with one shake of her head she jumped up following after Soul.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked as she got behind Violet .

Violet moved aside to show a girl Jasmine's age. She had platinum blonde hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and her skin was flawlessly tanned. Her hair was perfectly straight, she wore a sky blue sweater and daisy duke shorts that showed just how perfect her body was. The girl's chocolate eyes were zeroed in on Soul and her dark pink lips were plastered into a smirk as she looked him over.

With a well hidden growl Jasmine grabbed Soul's arm possessively as she pressed her side against his.

The girl's chocolate eyes suddenly went Jasmine's sapphire one's.

"Who are you?" the girl spoke suddenly.

"I'm Jasmine Leany", she replied. "Soul's meister and girlfriend".

The girl's eyes narrowed at the word girlfriend.

"Yeah you heard right Clementine, girlfriend for one year. So how about you just walk back to the ditch you climbed out of hugh?" Violet sneered then tried to slam the door in her face only for it to be caught.

"What the crap?".

"Your mother said I could stay here until my parents come into town", Clementine stated as she barged in and pushed her way past Violet.

"Why that little bit-".

"Violet", Soul warned knowing how she was going to end that.

"Well she is?" Violet muttered harshly as she slammed the door.

"Mother", Soul growled. "Couldn't keep herself from interfering could she?".

"Don't worry I'll make sure Clementine's visit here isn't a pleasant one", Violet growled crossing her arms and growling.

"Soul could you help me with my things?" Clementine asked angelically from within the living room.

A growl erupted from Jasmine that made Violet and Soul jump back in fear.

"I'll handle this", Jasmine growled stomping into the living room.

Violet looked at Soul and smirked, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that little slut much longer with your feisty girlfriend taking care of it".

Clementine spun around with the sound of footsteps with a sexy smile plastered on her perfect face only to see Soul's girlfriend standing there. The smile dropped with her face to replaced with a scowl.

"I'll help you with your things", Jasmine fake smiled as she picked up the girl's two suitcases and headed for the stair case.

"Thanks how kind of you", Clementine strained out as she looked at her competition.

Soul had picked a very beautiful girl to be his partner, Clementine observed with much distaste. Even with bed hair she was till a knock out, with her soft white lightly curled hair that swung past her shoulder's and her purest blue eyes. Clementine sneered at the way he saw Soul look at that girl, he looked at her with desire, and….love. They were now up the stairs and into the farthest room from Soul's. When they walked into the large room Jasmine threw the bags on the bed and spun around to face the girl. Jasmine's eyes seemed to melt from the hatred she was directing towards Clementine. The blonde lifted her chin to face the meister. Clementine wasn't a meister or a weapon she was just her.

"I'm going to warn you once and only once", Jasmine began spitting fire with each breathe. "You so much as lay a hand on Soul and I will rip your throat out".

"Threatened are we?" Clementine sneered.

"I'm warning you, stay away from my boyfriend", Jasmine growled as she got in Clementine's face.

"Or what? You're a weak little meister what are you going to do?".

Jasmine lifted a brow and walked over to the king size bed. She slid one hand under the wooden frame and lifted it up. The bed went up onto it's two back legs, and with a swift motion the bed landed loudly back on all four. Clementine tried to conceal her shock…that bed weighed at least 300 pounds.

"Mess with me I dare you girl".

"I wouldn't if you would just hand him over".

"Soul is my boyfriend! Do you hear me, my boyfriend you slut!" Jasmine shouted her eye's flickering in anger.

With that she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her, she stormed down the stairs.

"Dang, girl! I was scared from down here", Violet laughed as she looked at the enraged girl.

**Author's Note: Yep you finally got to see Jasmine on a full blown anger rampage LOL XD We'll see how things pan out next posting shall be on 11/14/10**

**Love**

**Lily**


	7. Run!

"No joke, I'm shaking and I was in the other room", Wes chuckled light heartedly as he waltzed into the room eyeing the furious female.

"Jaz...maybe you should sit down?" Soul suggested knowing how mad she could really get.

"I'll sit down when that slut leaves!" she snapped her sapphire eyes bubbling over furiously.

"I'm not going anywhere", a light voice floated down to them.

All their heads snapped up to see Clementine at the top of the white grand staircase with her hands placed on her hips and her eyes narrowed at a certain meister.

"Oh really?" Jasmine growled as her fingers coiled into fists at her sides.

"Yes, really and the only slut in this house is you my dear", Clementine smiled widely as she saw the blood rise to Jasmine's cheeks and the lightning flashing in her eyes. "Now I'll go unpack...you can help me Soul if you want to"

Clementine winked before disappearing around the corner a satisfied look still on her face. Everyone's eyes shifted to Jasmine as they saw the wheels turning in her head.

"Jaz..."

"Yep...", Jasmine paused laughing lightly. "I'm gonna kill that whore"

She lunged forward only to have two strong arms wrap around her small waist hoisting her up in the air and backing away from the stairs.

"Soul put me down!"

"Sorry can't have you committing murder", he sighed as she thrashed.

"I swear if you don't let me at least sock her in the face your going to get punched instead!"

Soul smirked lightly, it was honestly nice seeing how jealous she was getting over him. It was a rare thing she let such emotions shine through except when Blair flirted with him. He held her off the ground until he slowly felt her thrashing ease into nothing.

"You can put me down now", she growled.

"Are you sure your not going to go and kill someone not on Shinigami sama's list?" he questioned not sure whether or not she was lying.

"No", she sighed rolling her sapphire orbs as she felt her feet touch the ground.

No sooner did her feet touch the ground did she slam a foot down on top of Soul's.

"AHH!" he cried out as he glared at his girlfriend with her arms crossed and a deadly glare on her face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled as he whacked her up side the head.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!" Soul yelled as he got inches from her face."WHAT'D YOU HIT ME FOR!"

"That was for keeping me from killing her!"

"Why take it out on me! So not cool Jaz!"

"Well, I guess I'm not a cool person Soul!"

"Stubborn woman!"

"Moron!"

"Okay, that's enough you two", Wes sighed pushing the couple apart as they glared daggers at one another. "This is what she wants. She wants you two to fight"

As his words seeped in Soul and Jasmine looked at each other guiltily. Slowly sapphire met ruby and a small chuckle erupted from Jasmine as she thought about how they sounded .

"You two sound like a old married couple", Violet smirked shaking her head side to side. "Speaking of which Soul when are you going to marry her?"

Heat rose on the white haired pianist's face as he glanced at the female meister whose face was just as red...if not worse.

"Vie", Soul growled as the blush disappeared.

"What just saying?" Violet smiled as she held up her hands defensively.

Soul rolled his eyes as a sharp toothed sneer appeared on his face only to hear a light laugh coming from both his brother and girlfriend.

"Who wants to play some basketball?" Violet questioned randomly as she tried to steer her brother's attention anywhere but killing her.

"I'm game", Jasmine shrugged still partially laughing.

Soul sighed as his eyes looked at his sister knowing what she had done,"Sounds cool".

"Come on Wes we need teams, as in four people", Violet smiled charmingly.

"Fine, fine I'll play"

"Alright, meet you guys out back in five!" she cheered as she dashed up the white stairs to disappear from sight.

"Gotta love my sister", Soul grumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I shall see you two on the court", Wes smiled politely before going up the same stairs as his youngest sibling had.

"Soul..."

Soul glanced lazily over to see Jasmine staring at the farthest wall.

"I'm sorry I stomped on your foot, I...just...crap I hate this", she grumbled irritably.

Soul stated at her in shock...not once had she apologized to him.

"You hate what apologizing, because I didn't even know you could", he smiled charmingly as she glared in his direction still standing stiff.

"Watch it Evans. No, it's not apologizing I hate...it's having..._her_ throwing herself at you every waking moment", Jasmine mumbled as she shook her head showing her frustration.

"Your so stupid, you know that right?"

"Not a good choice of words Soul", she growled as he got a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"I mean why in the world would I...I don't want her Jaz", he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have nothing to worry about"

"I trust you...I just don't...I **really **hate this", she groaned as she buried her face into his shirt as he chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around her and placing his chin on top of her head.

"I've mentioned your cute when your jealous right?" he smirked knowing what would follow.

"Watch it Soul"

**Author Note: Well...next posting will be on the 11/21/10.**

**Love you all!**

**Lily :)**


	8. Surprise

"You done yet Jaz?" Soul asked as he leaned against the wall next to her closed door.

His arm was propped up as he yawned lazily waiting for his girlfriend to respond or come out of her room. He had changed into a navy sweatshirt and khaki shorts.

"Almost!"

He rolled his ruby eyes, that's what she had said two minutes ago.

"Dang it woman would you hurry u-"

"Hello Soul", a soft voice spoke from behind.

Soul's eyes widened as he suppressed an groan or even growling oh crap. He turned to see none other then Clementine with a seductive smile on her face as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder.

"Hey", he rolled his eyes looking forward again.

"What you can't even talk to me?" she pouted sticking her lower glossed lip forward. "We used to be such good friends".

"Since when before or after you called my girlfriend a slut?"

Soul could feel the air change around him as a smirk crossed his face, she was getting angry. That only caused his smirk to widen. Clementine clenched her fists as her eyes narrowed she began to mumble a string of words and just when she was about to finish the door flew open to reveal Jasmine.

"Took you long enough", Soul rolled his eyes as his girlfriend smiled her own unique smile.

"Yeah, yeah let's go mister cool guy", she smirked as she grabbed his sleave to pull him from place when she saw Clementine standin behind him.

"Can I help you?" Jasmine glared as she stepped out of her room.

With a snarl Clementine stomped down the hall slamming the door to her room with a loud bang. No sooner did she shut her door did Soul sigh relieved.

"Good timing"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, not really", he sighed looping an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

Her snow white hair now pulled back into a pony-tail, she was now wearing a pair of black cotton shorts, and a red t-shirt on. A black head band rested in her hair pushing back the few shorts pieces of hair.

"Hm, I wonder where you got this?"

Jasmine chuckled as she pushed his headband further back in her hair with a smile.

"Come on I want to wipe the floor with you in basketball"

Soul rolled his eyes at her comment before grabbing her hand and pulling her off in anto her direction. Five minutes later they were wondering around aimlessly in Evans manor.

"Soul please tell you didn't get lost", Jasmine groaned as Soul growled.

"No!"

"Last time I checked a hallway isn't a basketball court", she pointed out as they stopped in front of a black door with a metallic golden knob.

"Change of plans", he told as he spun around on her.

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow confused as he opened the door, grabbed her hand gently, and pulled her in only for her to see a grand piano in the center of the room.

"Soul?"

"Don't say anything okay?" he pleaded in his normal lazy tone as he went over to the piano and sat down at it's keys.

Jasmine stayed rooted in place as his hands began to dance over the ebony keys making a dark tune spin out of it's confinement. It danced in the air filling her ears, almost instinctively she began to hum to the dark tune as a sudden spike of...pop made it's way into the tune. Jasmine raised an eyebrow as the sound of the two melodies clashed in her ears harshly, yet blended so well that it sounded heavenly. Eventually the two faded into one another and turned into a dark depressing song that had a spike of pop every now and then on it's meter. She tapped her foot as she hummed silently obeying her singing training in matching his song in pitch with her voice. It was only her mouth that was slammed shut that wouldn't allow her to voice this. Suddenly the music stopped...

"Jaz, get over here", Soul demanded motioning her over.

Jasmine strolled across the room without a word and sat next to him on the bench silently.

"Here sing this"

He shoved a copy of his sheet music in her hands only it had words scribbled on them.

"Soul I-"

"I'm playing for you Jaz...sing for _me_"

Jasmine looked at his smiling shark toothed face as she mumbled,"No promises"

With a shrug of his shoulders and a cool Soul restarted the song. The light tune began as Jasmine took a deep breathe praying she didn't sound horrible...

"_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb." _she sang thanking Shinigami she sound just like she always had.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home"

"Wake me up", Soul spoke

" _Wake me up inside"_

"I can't wake up" Soul said monotoned as he kept playing on the piano.

"_Wake me up inside"_

"Save me"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark"_

"Wake me up"

"_Bid my blood to run"_

"Can't wake up"

"_Before I come undone"_

"Save me"

"_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

"All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"

"_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything"_

"Without a thought. Without a voice. Without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more"

"_Bring me to life"_

"Wake me up", Soul spoke again a small smile on his face.

" _Wake me up inside"_

"I can't wake up"

"_Wake me up inside"_

"Save me"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark"_

"Wake me up"

"_Bid my blood to run"_

"Can't wake up"

"_Before I come undone"_

"Save me"

"_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life"_

"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside"

"_Bring me to life"_

**Author Note: I do not own this song! Just for the record :) Next posting shall be on 11/29/10**

**Love**

**Lily**


	9. Revenge

"Can't believe you haven't sung for me before", Soul smirked as he covered the white keys of the piano.

"You never played for me before"

"-"

"I'll sing for you whenever you play for me, deal?"

Soul smiled showing his shark like teeth as he tucked a white strand of hair behind her ear, "Deal"

"Oh My Gosh! You two sounded wonderful", Violet gasped as she stepped into the room in her t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Eaves dropper", Soul growled narrowing his eyes.

"It's a given", Violet smirked at her brother's glare and at Jasmine's light laugh. "Now, what I'm wondering is..."

The two partners raised their eyebrows as Violet put on a confused expression. Slowly the black haired teen's hazel eyes drifted to Jasmine's sapphire ones. Her left hand raised as she pointed her pointer finger at the young meister.

"Why is it your voice sounds so familiar?" she scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. "I-I've heard it somewhere before"

"Um, Jaz let's go outside. Wes is probably getting ticked", he rushed grabbing her small petite hand in his large one.

He dragged her out of her seat, and over to the door. Just as he was about to pass his sister he heard a loud gasp come from her. With a cringe Soul glanced over his shoulder to see Violet looking at Jasmine, her eyes dancing with admiration.

"You sung for the Jewel Girls didn't you"

"Um, yes", the white haired girl answered meekly while leaning backwards.

"I KNEW IT! OH MY GOSH I'M A HUGE FAN! I'VE ALWAYS W-"

"Fan girl alert", Soul snapped as his hand covered his sister's motor mouth.

Muffled protests were heard through his hand as he simply rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Not one word; are we clear baby sister dearest?" Soul glowered as Violet bobbed her head in sharp agreement the happiness in her eyes never fading.

"Good", Soul sighed removing his hand only for Violet to run forward tackling his girlfriend into a hug.

Jasmine merely chuckled at the fourteen year old as she pulled away form the hug; Violet simply winked at her role model, while locking her mouth, and tossing a key over her shoulder as she smiled. She strolled from the room, her black hair swaying behind her as she left the two teens alone once again. Jasmine shook her head lightly before turning to see her boyfriend looking around on the ground as though he dropped something.

"Uh, Soul what are you doing?"

"Looking for that key, I'm going to bury it ten feet under", he mumbled to hear a breath taking laugh come from Jasmine.

"Very funny , now come on", Jasmine chuckled pulling the white haired pianist to his feet as they walked out of the room to join Soul's siblings in a basketball match.

As the two departed a cold chill surrounded the air that not a moment ago was so warm and inviting. The air that had been filled with laughter and music. Soon the atmosphere in the air felt like it weighed a ton, as a light blue glow shone out on the farthest wall. The blue light rippled like water as it spread out to form a door that a blonde stepped out of. She sneered at what she had witnessed; the look in her one heart's desires eyes for that other girl, and the look she had returned. Clementine scrunched up her nose in distaste. She glanced at the still warm piano as a light ringing filled the air. Hastily the blonde answered her cell phone to be greeted by a woman's voice.

"Yes, I am in the house and the girl is here"

"Good", the older woman cracked smile adorned her face. "Now what are you going to do Clementine dear?"

"I'm going to kill her obviously, it's what all of us want"

"How strong is she?"

Clementine winced back greatly as she recalled her show of strength by her picking up a 300 pound bed.

"Um...not too..strong", she lied.

"Good. Now complete your mission so the plan can be set into action. We'll all be waiting for the call so we know when to proceed. If I do not get one in two months I'll presume someone has killed you and I'll activate plan FLY"

"Yes, ma'am", Clementine nodded her head vigorously to the older and more powerful woman's command.

"Wonderful, don't let me down dear. We're all depending on you", the woman seemingly tensed at the end.

With a silent click the conversation was over and Clementine stuffed her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Just to get her alone and end her annoying life", she sighed flipping her hair over her shoulder before walking out of the room leaving no trace of her presence behind.

Clementine climbed the grand white stair case going over and over what had happened formerly with the meister. She was definitely stronger then she was, and with Soul at her back there didn't seem to be any openings. She reached her room with it's plush bed and huge grand window that over looked the backyard. Clementine slammed the door behind her with a loud bang as she eyed the scene below; her nose wrinkling.

Jasmine was bouncing the basketball as she ran forward towards the basketball net on the left end of the court only for Soul to grab her around the waist. The white haired girl laughed in her boyfriend's hold as she tried to escape, only for Wes to pluck the ball from her simply, and rush forward to make a basket. It must have changed to boys versus girls. Clementine growled lightly as she watched the couple fall to the ground laughing happily.

"Disgusting", she snarled turning from the window .

She went to white night stand beside her queen size bed that had a single drawer. The drawer opened swiftly to reveal several items cluttering it's bottom. She dug to the bottom to see a pink picture frame. A tear fell onto it's glassy surface as the blonde haired girl nearly sobbed. In the picture was a fifteen year old girl with long platinum blonde hair that reached her elbows. Her eyes the darkest of brown which matched the brown jacket she wore over her white t-shirt perfectly. Next to her with an arm around her waist, a large smile on the sixteen year old male with his starlight white smile. His skin was tan with gleaming green eyes that shone with happiness. Clementine growled before placing the picture back in its place.

"I promise big brother, I'll get revenge", she spoke before shutting the drawer on the painful memory.

**Author Note: Hmmm...what could be going on here? well you'll have to read to find out :) Next posting hsall be on 12/6/10.**

**Love you all,**

**Lily**


	10. lt's official the line has been crossed!

One week later…..

Jasmine sat in the Evans grand library reading an old leather bound book. The room's walls were covered in shelf upon shelf of the stories and instruction manuals. The young meister sat in complete concentration when she heard a loud bang of someone intruding on her silence.

"Hey book worm", Soul yawned pulling up a chair beside her, then turning it around so he could sit in it backwards. "Watcha readin' "

"A book on soul wavelength attacks, and types of souls", Jasmine recited without her eyes leaving the page.

"Your reading about that because?" he hinted.

"Because nothing.."

"Come on"

"No"

"So not cool" he grumbled looking off to the side.

"I've…kinda been feeling off" Jasmine sighed.

"WHAT!"

"Ow, Soul your standing right next to me moron!" Jasmine snapped as she picked up a book.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been feeli-

"Jasmine Chop!"

Soul lay on the ground as blood trickled down his forehead as he sat up with a major headache.

"You've been acting really moody", Soul grumbled. "Not that it's out of the ordinary"

"I called Shinigami about how I've been feeling", she sighed sitting the bloodied book down on the table deciding to ignore that comment.

"And he said"

"He said it could be that my soul is going into a transition stage", she shrugged with a sigh.

"Okay, so anything else going to happen to you. We've been attacked by your psycho ex-boyfriend, attacked by the Fates, and now your soul is feeling strange", Soul groaned as he plopped backwards letting his head hit the floor with a thud.

"Sorry"

"Ah, you get used to it after a full year", he smiled as he sat back up running a hand through his white spiky hair.

"So you want to play some basketball or something? Or do you want to be a nerd and keep read- PUT THE BOOK DOWN!"

BANG!

"I didn't mean on my head!"

"Be specific next time, and sure I'd love to kick your butt in a game of basketball…again", Jasmine laughed as she darted out of the room before he could grab her.

"Jaz!" he yelled but she was long gone to her room to change probably.

Soul leaned against the nearest wall ruffling his tangled white hair until he heard a shuffle next to him. He turned his head to see Clementine sitting in the chair his girlfriend had previously been in.

"Hey, Soul", she smiled as she flipped the page of the book Jasmine had been reading prior to.

"Hi, bye"

He made it out of the library and half way down the hall until he got cut off by the blonde lunatic. She seemed to be popping in from out of thin air.

"Move", he growled sharply through his teeth sending shivers of fright down her spine.

"Or what?" she smiled coyly trying to ignore the pang of fear that grasped her chest…..he was a Death Scythe after all. "Come on Soul, why exactly do you want _her _over me?"

"Very simple", he shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets so not to strangle the blonde heiress. "I love her and hate you"

"Ouch", the blonde pouted sticking her lower glossed lip out. "That hurt"

"Now if you're done asking one of the obvious questions for the day…" the white haired scythe trailed off as he tried to get around the girl only for her to step in front of him at every try.

"Soul", Clementine sighed sadly. "Don't make me resort to this"

"Resort to what?"

The girl brought her hands from behind her back, and with a mumble of a string of words they began to glow white. Her eyes flickered back to the weapon to see a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Just a bit longer", she thought quietly to her self as she looked at the dark stained door a few feet behind her.

Her chocolate eyes closed in concentration as she continued the little chant. The white light spun from her hands to the floor, where it snaked it's way across to Soul's feet binding him in place. Soul tugged at his limbs only for him not to be able to move to no avail, and with sudden horror he realized he couldn't move at all, or even talk!

"I was hoping you'd do this without force", she sighed seeming to be in a trance like state as she finally heard it the sound of the door knob getting ready to turn.

In a flash she rushed forward towards him…

Jasmine hummed tunelessly to herself as she dug through a pile of cloths in her suitcase. Finally satisfied with her choice she pulled her white shirt over her head to replace it with a black tank top, and then pulled on a pair of grey shorts. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror only to frown at the white hair still in all it's bright glory, she missed her caramel hair. But, eventually the white would fade and she'd be back to normal. A sharp gasp escaped her as she felt a tug at her soul. Lately her soul had been acting strangely, and it worried her. Jasmine tucked a strand of her snow hair behind her ear as she decided to have a talk with her mother. Deep down, she knew her mom would know what's going on with her, but back to the current situation. The young meister grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them onto her bare feet nearly stumbling as usual, and then slipped on a pair of running shoes that were slightly scuffed and worn from previous matches with her boyfriend. A sweet smile crossed her lips as she got to the door and turned the knob to meet her partner. The door opened with a light rush as she stepped outside; as she walked down the hall she froze in place to feel her heart drop into her gut. It felt as if a knife had been plunged into her stomach and twisted mercilessly to no avail. The hot liquid began to build up in her eyes as she gritted her perfect white teeth. Anger building slowly to the point where she couldn't stand there and watch anymore. There in front of her was Clementine kissing Soul… With the tears spilling over her eyes she stormed from the sight only hearing one thing as she ran.

"JAZ!"

**Author Note:uh...oh...everybody run! nexdt posting gonna be on 12/12/10**

**Love you all**

**Lily**


	11. Tears, blood, and dragons oh my!

All she could hear was her heart throbbing in her chest as the gasps of air escaped her. She couldn't believe it….he….there went her heart again feeling as if it was being torn at with claws. Then, shooting pain shot up her chest. She had pulled her soul too far from his and it was beginning to strain.

"JAZ!"

Soul growled as he saw her retreating figure. He could feel her pull her soul from his and he could feel hers getting ready to rip. With hate filling his eyes he glared at the blonde standing smugly in front of him.

"I told you I didn't want to resort to that", the blonde hissed.

"Undo what ever crap you did to me! If you don't so help me I'll make sure you die here and now!"

With a shrug Clementine figured what harm could it do, so with a snap of her fingers he could move. No sooner did she snap her manicured fingers together did he take off like a bullet towards Jasmine. She stood clutching her chest against a wall, with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Jaz, it's not what it looked like!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm only for her to jerk it harshly from him.

"Soul Eater Evans don't you touch me", she hissed lowly in her throat as her ocean eyes bubbled over with anger.

"Ja-"

"Sorry Jasmine", Clementine pouted as she skipped up to the feuding couple. "I guess I'm a better kisser then you"

"Shut up!" Soul yelled.

Clementine smiled charmingly at the scythe and turned her attention to the furious meister; only to have a fist collide with her face. Jasmine reared her other hand back and upper cut it into the blonde's gut making the air whoosh out of her. Clementine stumbled backwards, clutching her gut in pure agony as her eyes glared down the meister.

"Jaz", Soul warned seeing her temper bubble to the surface.

"Soul shut your trap, I'll deal with you later", she glared sending chills down the scythe's spine.

Jasmine darted forward punching her across the face then ducking down to knock her feet out from underneath her. Clementine landed with a hard smack on her back causing her head to rebound of the glossed wooden floor. A groan escaped her mouth as she felt a foot press ever so slightly on her stomach.

"What did I tell you about messing with me?" Jasmine growled as she leaned down.

"Like I'm afraid of you", the blonde sneered as she slapped the meister's foot off of her.

"I would be if I were you", Soul grumbled on the sidelines earning a glare from the blonde menace.

"Stay out of this Soul", Jasmine threatened causing him to mutter a low not cool.

"So what are you going to do to me huh? Slap me around for a few minutes, big deal. I hit you were it hurt, you're never going to get the image of me kissing your boyfriend out of your head", Clementine smirked as she got to her feet wiping the blood from her lip.

A snarl erupted from Jasmine as she looked off to the side, intently trained on the white painted wall. She was right, and Jasmine knew it.

"…We'll see if he's still my boyfriend…", Jasmine stated looking Clementine straight in the eyes meaning she was going to wait and see if she could believe him .

"W-WHAT! HEY NOW-JAZ-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SOUL!" she screamed as tears swelled up in her eyes softening Soul's harsh expression.

Tears began to stream down the meister's pink cheeks as she returned her attention to the little slut; her sapphire eyes glaring into chocolate ones the tension heightening in the air.

"You know you are quite the nuisance, are you aware of that Jasmine Leany?" Clementine sighed as she pushed her hands into her jean pockets. "Even the Fates couldn't stand you"

"H-how did you kno-"

"I do my research on my competition", Clementine interrupted earning herself a snarl. "There are quite a lot of people that want you dead"

"Tell me something I don't know slut"

Clementine chuckled ruefully shaking her head side to side allowing her blonde hair to muss.

"You still haven't figured it out have you?"

Jasmine arched an eyebrow as the blonde laughed harder," Let's put it this way there are some extremely strong…..people….that would pay to have you killed"

Clementine reached into her pocket as she spoke, "They didn't have to pay me much though, it would be my own sweet vengeance"

She flicked out a switch knife and Jasmine laughed, "You serious?"

"Like I said, people want you dead. Without you in the way your scythe is up for grabs…a Death Scythe", she smirked.

Jasmine's eyes grew to the size of saucers with a sudden revelation.

"Figured it out yet? Do I look familiar?" Clementine growled.

Jasmine looked at the silky texture of her hair, the mischievous glint in her eyes, her bone structure….

"Oh, crap"

"Got that right", Clementine hissed as her eyes narrowed."Dragon, dragon, dragon…"

"SOUL RU-"

"Dragon Fire!" Clementine shouted as fire shot out of her mouth.

The hot blaze scathed past the meister who was now flat on her stomach on the cold floor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Soul pressed against the nearest wall with the tips of his white hair burned black.

Clementine's eyes morphed into a grassy green as her pupils turned into slits. Her teeth sharpened and her nails became pointed.

"DANG IT, SOUL! SHE'S A WITCH, RUN!" Jasmine yelled as she grabbed him by the collar and jerked him down the stairs as the reptile girl hissed before lunging off the railing onto the first floor cutting off the pair.

She clicked her claws impatiently as her eyes zeroed in on Soul standing in front of her with his arm in scythe form. The black and red blade was stretched protectively over the girl.

"Soul be a good boy, and leave the girls to handle matters", Clementine hissed.

"I'm not leaving", he growled through his shark teeth.

The blade of his scythe arm glinting menacingly in the over head lighting.

"Very well", she shrugged as she blurred past him to grab Jasmine by the collar of her t-shirt lifting her into the air."Not so tough are you now"

With a mighty thrust Jasmine soared into the air and crashed through one of the large bay windows. The glass rained down like sharp rain drops as the dragon witch sprouted green leathery lizard wings on her back and flew after the meister. Soul growled as he darted to the nearest door and ran like a maniac to the backyard to see just as Jasmine rolled across the long green grass her eyes shut; blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth and oozing out of the defensive wounds on her arms. Clementine hissed as she approached her claws clicking with anticipation of the kill.

"You will die Jasmine Leany", she growled before raising her clawed hand only to get a slash across her chest.

"Stay away from her", Soul snarled threateningly as he stood ready for a fight in front of Jasmine.

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Clementine bring down her sharp nails to knock Soul aside. Jasmine lunged forward wrapping her arms around Soul's waist as she tackled him to the side, narrowly missing the two. They hit the ground with a harsh thud, getting the air knocked out of both of them simultaneously. Soul rolled over on his back as he and his partner sat up watching the lizard queen growl in frustration.

"So, on a scale to one to ten, how bad do you think this will be?" Soul groaned watching as the blonde teen approach them.

"Twenty"

Soul raised an eyebrow to see her sigh as she got to her feet, pulling him to his also.

"We've fought witches before", he reminded suddenly overly confident.

"Yeah, but none of them wanted revenge"

"Huh?"

Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at the blonde.

"She's Jay's sister"

"AWW! SO NOT COOL!"

**Author Note: well, what an eventful day for them huh? Will Jasmine and Soul brake up? Will she believe him now that she knows that Clementine's a witch? Oh, just a reminder, Jay is Jasmine's ex-partner who turned out to be a witch. Soul and Jasmine killed him in the first installment of Soul's New Meister, getting their one witch soul, and turning Soul into a Death Scythe. Next posting shall be on 12/20/10.**

**Love you all,**

**Lily**


	12. Soul of an Angel

Jasmine rolled her sapphire orbs as she had no choice, but to agree with how uncool this situation was. The faintest blur gained her attention to full reign just before Clementine swiped her across the cheek sailing the young girl sideways into her partner, causing them both to crash into the hard ground.

"I told you Soul, let the girls handle this", the lizard sighed as she turned to see the meister and her weapon get to their feet.

"Soul…go", Jasmine grunted as she stood fully. "She's after me not you"

"NO", he narrowed his red eyes.

"Soul-"

"I said no".

With a growl from Jasmine they jumped apart as a blazing fire ball shot between them. The fire caught on quickly on the dry grass causing the red and orange flames to increase in intensity and height. A wall of fire appeared between the partners separating them until one could find a way to the other. The sun suddenly disappeared from it's domain sending the crazy moon to replace it. The moon watched intently as the lizard jumped over the blaze in front of her prime target. Jasmine snarled as she wiped a drop of blood from her cheek from Clementine's previous attack, her burning eyes never leaving those of grassy green. Clementine's lizard eyes narrowed as she circled her prey like a predator examining every opening she could find, but the stiffness of the meister's shoulders told her that she would respond to the slightest attack.

"This would have been so much easier if you had just listened, you silly girl"

"Apparently you haven't heard, I'm a stubborn woman", she smirked as the dragon witch snarled showing her pointy teeth.

"We'll see just how long you'll hold your ground", Clementine growled before lunging.

Fire shot out of her mouth, but was blocked by a glowing white shield that appeared from Jasmine's hands. It radiated with a soft white as the fire diminished its force.

"Hm, very interesting…" Clementine purred slightly as she narrowed her reptilian eyes at the girl just before she mumbled an incantation.

Jasmine huffed as she gathered the white light in her hands and shot it full force at the witch, who just…swatted it away. The meister's sapphire eyes widened in shock as the reptile girl looked at her claws with a smug expression on her face before she buffed them on her shirt.

"That was your soul attack correct", Clementine chimed with a smirk. "I told you I do my research"

"But, how did you…"

"A simple strength draining spell. That stupid little soul of yours is not that strong", the witch laughed. "It may have worked on my brother, but it won't on me"

"I still don't…"

"A bit confused I see…how can I put this so your tiny little mind can understand", the witch pondered as a loud snarl erupted from Jasmine. "Oh, I know. My powers surpass those of your attack, so it's more of a nuisance than anything really"

With that a blast of pure fire shot at Jasmine; she felt as the fire sucked her strength away..ounce by ounce. Her soul shield rose to her defense but was shattered; the flames licked at her skin mercilessly leaving white lash marks behind. She gritted her teeth in pure agony as she rolled across the ground, her nails digging ruthlessly into the ground. Her shoulders tensed at the sound of the dragon witch approaching her from behind. She closed her eyes ready for the next attack, only to feel as if she was floating…her blue orbs snapped open to see her body lying below, motionless as flames surrounded it.

"Wake up!" she shouted.

Her body's eyes remained closed as the witch watched satisfied as the body became close to becoming engulfed in the flames. Jasmine managed to lower herself ot the ground to see her body still motionless…

"You're having an outer body experience Jasmine"

Jasmine spun around to see a girl standing with her hands folded behind her back, a white dress down to her knees, and sandy blonde hair pooling around her shoulders.

"Maka", Jasmine spoke as she rose from her crouched position.

"I pulled your subconscious from your body", she smiled rather satisfied.

"Why?"

"You were getting your butt kicked"

Jasmine grimaced at her guardian angel's words, but she only spoke the truth.

"Doing this is going to help how?" she sighed.

"Jasmine, I've been told to do something rather live changing to you…are you following me?" Maka began to explain with hesitant eyes.

Jasmine nodded slowly her eyebrow rose slightly on her black smeared forehead.

"Good, are you familiar with the Grigori soul?"

"An extremely rare soul that is only found in one person in the world, it's called the angel soul because of how it gives it's owner angel wings and the power to fly", Jasmine rambled recalling the words she had read not to long ago.

Maka gave off a soft laugh as she nodded very satisfied, "I'm glad one of you two reads"

"Jaz!"

Jasmine snapped her head to the side to see Soul desperately trying to get to her, but the flames blocking his every attempt.

"Soul!" she yelled as she saw the flames lash out and snatch him.

"Jasmine pay attention", Maka spoke urgently as she turned the meister to face her."This is important"

"But, Sou-"

"He won't be harmed I promise", she smiled softly at her concern. "But, listen I've been told by…um…higher ups to give you something..you'll need it for a war coming"

"A war?"

"A war is on the horizon and you will need this if Death City is to prevail. Jasmine I'm going to bond merge my soul with yours", Maka instructed her eyebrows furrowed.

"How will-"

"I have a Grigori soul"

Jasmine froze, "Your going to make my-"

"I'm merging my soul into yours, giving you the soul of a…eh…well…half angel. You won't have a full Grigori soul, but it will be enough for you to do this. Didn't feel your soul tugging trying ot merge with mine? I've been trying for weeks to merge them, but I couldn't I guess without you being aware"

Jasmine nodded as she remembered her sharp chest pains.

"Why are you doing this? And wasn't your soul given to Shinigami?" Jasmine pondered.

"Details, details", Maka sighed. "No, a Grigori soul stays with its owner since it's a soul of an angel. I'm merging it with yours so you can fight in the war"

"Okay", Jasmine sighed.

Maka nodded a smile on her face as a small white soul gathered in her hands. Wings sprout from its sides and glowed the purest white as they fluttered ever so slightly, Maka reached forward when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Maka?"

"Yes"

"Thank you…for everything", Jasmine smiled.

The guardian angel smiled before allowing the winged soul to fly to Jasmine and dissolve with a glow into her chest. Maka watched as Jasmine's soul glowed brightly as the two souls became one, and a smile grew on her face as she watched the transformation….

Jasmine's eyes sprung open as her vision blurred and her body burned intensely with pain. She groaned as she felt her body's burns..realizing with a grunt that she was back in her body.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Clementine stepping back with a look of horror on her face.

"Y-Your soul"

Fear spread on her face as she backed up until a sharp blade ran through her back.

"Nobody messes with my girlfriend", Soul growled as he pulled the blade back out letting Clementine fall to the earth dead.

Slowly her body dissolved in a green mist that glimmered into nothingness leaving a purple soul glowing. Jasmine placed a hand to her chest feeling a fluttering inside of her, Soul arched an eyebrow curiously as he ate the witch's soul with his cloths charred from him running through the fire.

**Author's Note: well, things got interesting:) hope you liked it this took me forever to write and think of. next posting will be on 12/27/10.**

**Love you all,**

**Lily**


	13. What a mess we made

**Special announcement! I'd like to wish a happy late birthday to Aku12, hope you're reading this Aku12! Hope you enjoy this chapter also ;)**

Soul lifted an eyebrow as his girlfriend sat up with a grave expression on her face; her hand still placed on her heart as though it might pop out of her chest. He ran a hand through his white charred hair as he crouched down to her level, causing her ocean eyes look up to his ruby ones.

"You okay?" was all he uttered seeing how shaken up she was.

She bobbed her head before a siren was heard in the distance signaling the fire department was coming to put out the fire.

"I'll call Shinigami sama", Jasmine muttered as she staggered to her feet and pulled out her compact.

"Jaz-"

"I'm fine"

"Jaz"

"I said I'm fine Soul"

Soul jerked the compact from her hand, causing her eyes to narrow and her to grit her teeth. Soul held it away from her reaching cut hand as he narrowed his own eyes.

"Jasmine, I want to know what happened", he growled.

Jasmine's eyebrow shot up at the use of her full name, "You saw what happened. I got my butt kicked"

"Your soul is different, I-I felt Maka's soul in you for a minute"

Her sapphire eyes widened at the accusation, "How do you-"

"The bond is different", he sighed rolling his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Jaz"

"Nothing"

"Jasmine Leany, you stubborn woman!" he snarled.

Jasmine cringed backwards as her eyes looked at his growling expression that made her shake a bit. Finally, she sighed and nodded her head in agreement before he handed her the mirror.

"Jasmine, how pleasant to hear from you! How is your vacation?" Shinigami exclaimed.

"Heh", she smiled nervously."About that"

/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/

"Y-You destroyed….we're going to go bankrupt because of those two!" Spirit wailed as he inspected the damage while falling to his knees on the burnt grass.

Shinigami shook his head at the pair before speaking,"I see you two still haven't learned to keep damage to a minimum"

"We're working on it. This time the entire roof isn't destroyed", Jasmine smiled impishly while rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed.

"No, just the entire backyard and a huge window!" Spirit snapped.

"Hey, she threw me out of it! What did you want me do? Float through it!"

"So you say it was a witch, and she said she was working for higher ups correct?" Shinigami interfered pushing the two apart.

"Yeah, she said something about killing me and capturing Soul since he's a Death Scythe"

"I'll look into it, but I want you and Soul gone by tomorrow morning. We can't you two staying here too long the people that highered that girl may not be too happy", The Lord of Death instructed.

"Bu-"

"No buts Miss Leany and Mister Evans"

"Pack your things, and we'll take care of this mess…..again"

The pair were about to retaliate when they saw just how much damage they caused. Fire fighters were currently kicking out the remaining flames on the now crispy grass, and contractors were currently tisking at how bad the window had been damaged.

"Yes, sir", the meister grumbled under her breathe before turning to go inside the manor to collect her things.

Soul soon followed after staring after her back suspiciously; the entire trip into the home was a quiet one.

"Hm, seems more happened then a simple witch attack", Shinigami sighed as he tilted his head looking as the meister and weapon entered the home.

"What makes you think that?"

"One, there is something wedged between them now. Second, Jasmine's soul changed" Shinigami noted gravely.

Soul followed lazily behind his meister as they climbed the grand white stairs and walked onto the second floor.

"Jaz, what happened?"

Jasmine looked over her shoulder to meet his staring eyes; her sapphire ones lowered to the floor as a light breathe escaped her pail lips.

"Maka…..merged her Grigori soul with my own"

Soul's eyes widened slightly as the white haired teen girl turned back around and continued on her path to her room. Soul stood motionless; his eyes trained on the now vacant spot where Jasmine had been. The sound of her bedroom door creaking open snapped him out of his daze.

Jasmine sighed heavily as she kneeled on the floor to pick up her disheveled suitcase; by the time she got back to her feet Soul was in the doorway watching her every move. Slowly the meister picked up individual articles of clothing, and folded them one by one; waiting for her weapon to speak up.

"You saw….Maka", was all he muttered as she folded a tank top.

"Yes"

Soul sighed as he moved from the doorway as he sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand through his white hair as he absorbed everything.

"What'd she say?"

"She told me I'd need it, and there was a war coming up", she spoke emotionlessly while she placed the pair of pants she just folded neatly on the bed.

"A war huh….so not cool"

A light snicker escaped the teen girl's light pink lips at his comment,"Yeah, not cool"

"Jaz….I didn't kiss her"

Jasmine froze in her movements and her small smile dropped from her face as her fingers tightened on the cloth. Her teeth grinded as her hands turned into fists around the cloth.

"Soul for such a cool guy you'd think that you would be able to come up with a better excuse then that!" she snapped her hands in fists clenched around the cloth as she threw it down.

"It's not an excuse! It's the truth!".

"I saw you kissing her Soul! Are you telling me that I'm dillusional".

"NO! I'm telling you why would I want to kiss her when I have you! She was a witch Jaz!" Soul shouted right in her face.

Jasmine's anger dissolved into shock, her hands un-coiled, and she took a step back.

"I saw".

"You saw me trying to break the spell on me to keep me from moving".

"I-"

Jasmine got caught off by Soul slamming his lips into her's making her stumble back slightly. Soul coiled an arm around her waist constricting her against his chest. He pressed his lips so tightly against her's it actually made Jasmine wince slightly. When Soul finally pulled away he frowned as he touched a finger to her lip. When he pulled it away it had a crimson liquid on it.

"Sorry….g-got a bit carried away", he smiled a toothy smile as he released his death hold on his girlfriend.

Jasmine wiped the blood off her lips with the back of her hand, as she looked at him frustrated.

"You think a kiss can fix everything, I know what I saw Soul", Jasmine stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine don't believe me, brake up with me whatever you want to do, but I promise you I did not kiss her", he growled looking her dead in the eye.

Jasmine sighed and looked off to the side avoiding eye contact. Then, she looked at him.

"I believe you".

"Thank you", Soul sighed as he hugged her."Stubborn woman".

"I thought that's why you liked me so much", Jasmine chuckled wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I love you Jaz", Soul slipped and froze.

He had just said, his eyes went down to Jasmine's . Her eyes were big and her mouth was open in the shape of an O.

"Jaz, you're not helping by not saying anything".

Jasmine shook her head side to side then looked him dead in the eye. She got up on her tip-toes and planted her lips on his. Soul was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too".

Soul immediately put his mouth on her's, as Jasmine buried her hand in his messy white hair, and Soul pressed his body against her's. He kicked the door shut as he pushed Jasmine up against a wall kissing her neck.

"Soul?" she started only for him to silence her by kissing her on the mouth again.

He didn't want to hear what he knew she was going to say, so he left his mouth there for good to keep her from talking. Soul slipped his hand under her sweat shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal her black tank top. Surprisingly Jasmine was the one to restart the kiss as he threw her sweat shirt to the floor. Soul slipped his jacket off as he put a hand on the back of her neck locking her in place as he pressed her harder against the wall. It was only when Soul began to try to take her tank top off was when Jasmine moved her mouth away from his and looked at him knowingly. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the wall.

"Jaz", Soul complained.

"Soul", Jasmine stated firmly.

With a growl Soul stepped aside letting her go. Jasmine pushed herself off the wall and got away from Soul as he kept his head on the wall.

He turned his head slightly so he could watch as Jasmine pulled her shirt on,"Stubbron woman"

A light smirk appeared on her lips as she pulled the shirt on, "You wouldn't have it any other way"

Soul smiled a shark smile at that one,"True"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Pop quiz what color is Jasmine's soul necklace? Yes, her and soul are wearing soul necklaces, you would know that if you read the first and second story. Also this is a trick question so beware *o*. Hope you can get it right, who ever can get it right has the satisfaction of know their right and get the next chapter dedicated to them. The next chapter will be up on 1/3/11.**

**Love all of you**

**Lily**


	14. Brother and sister

**Congratulations Aku 12! You got the question right, Jasmine's necklace is stained white from her and Soul's kiss at the end of the first story. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

"Soul!" Violet whined as she clung desperately to her older brother's arm.

The white haired weapon rolled his eyes,"Vie I told you it's orders from Shinigami. Will you let go already!"

With a roll of her own hazel eyes the fourteen year old dropped her brother's arm then crossed her own over her chest.

"I don't see you in forever, then when I do you leave early!"

"Jaz", Soul pleaded.

His meister simply chuckled and raised her hands, "I'm out of this one"

Her and Wes decided to stay out of this particular argument this morning. Violet had caught Jasmine and Soul getting ready to leave this morning, when her and Wes had arrived home early from the concert in time to catch them. But, of course the Death Scythe caught all the slack.

"Stubborn woman", he growled only to increase her bell like laughter.

"Guilty as charged cool guy"

He rolled his ruby orbs only to feel a petite fist being drove into his forearm in a sharp punch.

"Ouch! Violet!"

"Well, stop lying for once and tell me why you're leaving early!"

"I haven't been lying!" Soul roared with fire in his eyes.

"Yes, you are! You lied about being weapon and now you're lying about this! If you hate us so much Soul then don't come back!"

Everyone froze in place as the teenager stormed up the white stairs and shut the door behind her with a loud bang. Jasmine raised an eyebrow as she looked at her stunned partner.

"What do you being a weapon have to do with any of this?" she questioned; her eyebrow still arched.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck as he groaned, "I lied about being a weapon, and then snuck out that night to go to DWMA"

"Violet felt kind of betrayed because she and Soul were so close back then. Heck, you could hardly separate them", Wes added with his own sigh.

"Felt betrayed huh", Jasmine murmured to herself quite sure of what was going on. "Try to talk to her Soul"

Soul looked at her soft smiling face and sighed. With his breathe caught in his throat he began to climb the stairs as he felt the reassurance Jasmine was sending him through their bond. He reached the white door that had a white sign hanging from a rusty nail with said girl's name on it. Soul knocked softly only to cringe back at the response.

"Go away Soul Eater Evans!"

"Vie, come on we need to talk", he reasoned.

"No!"

"Violet Evans open this door!" Soul actually choked once he got that out; he sounded like his mom. "This is not cool Violet"

Violet swung her door open and began to grind her teeth. Her cheeks were red and puffy from crying; wet trails ran down them delicately as she narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Did you actually throw that whole weapon thing in my face?" Soul chuckled.

Violet scoffed and was about to slam the door shut when a foot blocked its path. Her eyes flashed up to his for her to let a sharp growl out of her mouth.

"I'm not going any where Vie so you just might as well let me in"

"What ever", she scoffed stepping aside letting him come in her white and lavender room.

Soul walked over to the twin size bed and plopped down on the flower print cover with a thud. A confident grin spread on his face as he sat up to see his baby sister crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what's wrong shortie?"

Her hazel eyes rolled at how exactly he phrased that, " My brother is an idiot"

"I think he's a pretty cool guy myself"

"Soul!"

Soul's hands went up as he sighed, "Okay, but seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are. I think I'd know considering the best liar in the world is my girlfriend"

Violet couldn't help but chuckle at that one, "Then how do you know if she's lying if she's so good"

"Easy, we have a bond and every time she lies guilt practically surges through it"

"Oh, so that's a normal relationship between a meister and weapon?" she questioned cocking her head to the side.

"Not really, but then again me and her are anything from a normal pair" , he smirked at just how true that statement was.

"But, any other relationship would it be like that?"

"Ye- hold on", he began getting to his feet while shoving his hands into his pockets. "Why are you suddenly so curious?"

Violet froze at his words as her eyes widened, "N-no reason"

"Vie, there's a reason at why you're so mad at me. Mind telling me why?" Soul sighed as he looked down at his baby sister.

"I'm mad at you because you left me you jerk!" she yelled as she punched his shoulder again.

"Ouch! Vie, when did you get so strong?" he yelled as she swiveled around him so she could sit on the bed and cradle her hurting hand.

"About the same time you left!" she snapped.

"You know why I had to leave Vie. Mom wanted me to be a musician and I wanted to be a Death Scythe to be different from Wes", he groaned.

"I still needed you"

He froze as she continued, "I needed my big brother Soul. Especially then"

"What happened to make you so brother sick huh? I know we were close, but you never depended on me"

"Shut up you idiot!" Violet lashed out reminding Soul quite a lot of a certain white haired meister down stairs. "I'm not dependant on you I just needed some one who knew what I was going through"

"What did you go through three years ago huh, puberty I sure as heck don't want to be there for that", he sighed.

She remained silent looking at the farthest wall with sudden interest; tears on the verge streaming down her cheeks.

"You….you…you stubborn woman; you're just like Jasmine!"

"Not really", she sighed looking down at her hand as she cradled it.

His eyebrow shot up onto his forehead as he groaned rather loudly.

"You've never really needed me Vie. So what made me leaving such a huge deal?" he questioned while Violet fidgeted.

"The fact that after you left mom made quite clear I had to learn to play piano", she growled getting to her feet and squaring her shoulders.

She did look quite dangerous even though she wore a baby blue sun dress.

"So you're mad that she made you take my place. I-"

"No you idiot that's not why!"

"Enlighten me then estrogen psycho!"

"I'm mad because after you left she was against weapons!" she yelled the tears leaking free from the barrier that held them in her. "No one else in the house could be one because it'd ruin her precious family! She wasn't such a witch until you left!"

"Why would you care about how she thought about weapons?"

"Because if you had told us instead of running off, maybe mom wouldn't be crazy now, and maybe I could have left with you", she muttered slightly.

"Still not following"

"I'm a weapon you moron!" she snapped her eyes flashing dangerously.

It took a while for that to sink in, but eventually Soul got a hold on himself.

"When did you find out?" he sighed.

"Same night you left", Violet murmured while wiping her tears away.

"Sorry I left you", he muttered quickly light heartedly. "So what are you?"

Violet began to laugh at the aversion to emotion, "A sword"

"You feel better? Or do I need to get Jaz up here for this mushy crap?" Soul offered with a shark tooth smile on his face while he stood in the doorway.

"Idiot", she sighed. "Yeah, I guess"

He was about to walk down the hall when he stopped and leaned back in the door, "Oh, and Vie"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you at the Academy soon hopefully", he winked coolly then walked out leaving Violet with a smile on her face.

Soul descended the stairs to see Jasmine with a smirk on her face.

"She better?" Wes asked hopefully as he looked at his only brother.

"Yeah, and be sure on her fifteenth birthday to get her to the Academy. Our sister's a weapon Wes"

Wes's eyes grew in size as he nodded silently to his brother's request, "I-I will"

"Good, see ya later bro. Come on Jaz", Soul urged as he grabbed her arm taking them both out the door with luggage in hand.

There on the street was thankfully the cab they called two hours ago, the fees alone would bankrupt them at this point. But, it was only once they were inside the cab and when Jasmine gave the man the directions did Soul smirk at her.

"What?" she laughed at his gaze.

"So when did you figure out Vie was a weapon?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Soul", she smiled light and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, you don't you stubborn woman"

**Author's Note: Surprise! But my next posting will be on 1/17/10. Exams are coming up and I'm going to get killed with work so I'm taking a small vacation. But I'll see you then!**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily**


	15. Meet the Leanys

**Author's Note: procrastinating artist helped me write this and is the co-writer of this chapter and I would like to thank you!**

"Here we are kids", the driver spoke gruffly. He released a long held breathe of smoke; while his eyes looked at the pair in the back seat. "Hey kid, wake your girl up. We're here"

Soul took his head phones off and looked down at his meister sleeping in his arms. "Jaz" He shook her shoulder slightly getting a groan in response when her royal blue eyes opened.

"Hm?"

"We're here"

Jasmine sat up with a sigh, and cringed when she felt her back pop. She opened the cab door and climbed out; Soul right behind her with both bags in his hands. After stretching her arms over her head for a few more moments she turned her gaze to the driver.

"How much do I owe ya?"

"Ah, it's on the house. Go on; get inside before it gets too late", he responded; then drove off leaving the white haired girl in shock.

"Ready to meet my family?" Jasmine questioned while she got her bag from Soul's hand and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'd still rather take on that Kishin"

A light laugh erupted from her light pink lips; she grabbed his arm and began to pull him up the chipped white wooden stairs.

"Come on cool guy"

The steps creaked with their every step. With a big sigh Jasmine pushed open the screen door and leaned inside the home.

"Hello! Guys, I'm home!"

She stepped inside and motioned for Soul to follow. But, no sooner did they step into the two story home did the sound of running foot steps fill the air. In a red and blond blur Jasmine was tackled off her feet by two girls that looked related to her.

"Jasmine!" the red head squealed as she nuzzled into the meister's chest.

"How ya doin' sheep?" the blonde one smiled brightly while straddling the meister's waist.

"I'd be better if you two would get off of me!"

Soul chuckled lightly as he watched the blonde girl and Jasmine bicker back and forth.

"Now girls, your sister just got home. Save your arguing for tomorrow; it's late and she's probably sleepy", a man with salt and pepper hair; his eyes the exact copy of Jasmine's.

"Come on dad!" the blonde complained. "Last time I saw her she was fighting some Fate. I couldn't exactly fight with her then could I?"

"Topaz", Onyx warned his eldest daughter.

Topaz rolled her chocolate eyes just before a force knocked her off the white haired girl with a loud whoosh. Topaz laid in the floor looking rather annoyed at who was on top of her.

"Missed you too sis", the meister smirked down at her sister who growled.

"Girls"

With a sigh Jasmine rolled off her sister; who flicked the meister's forehead.

"That's it!"

Jasmine tackled her oldest sister to the floor with a bang and the two began to roll across the floor throwing punches where ever there was an opening. As the two fought Onyx's eyes zeroed in on a white haired boy with ruby eyes leaning against the arm of the couch; looking like he's trying to blend in.

"Nice to see you again Soul", Onyx commented; nodding his head at the weapon.

Ruby's brown eyes flew up the teen boy beside her and smiled, "Oh, you're Soul. I'm Ruby, the middle child"

" 'Sup"

"Soul, you mind helping me out here?" Onyx questioned; nodding to the cat fight currently in progress.

Soul walked up and snatched his meister around the waist, prying her off her big sister. Onyx grabbed his oldest daughter around the waist; keeping the two from lunging at one another.

"Stop it!" the salt and pepper haired man shouted at his daughters; making them both freeze in their jerking motions. "Now both of you go to bed!"

Soul slowly released his hold on his meister, only to get a slap on the side of his head. He narrowed his red eyes at the blue eyed girl before him.

"What was that for!"

"For helping!"

"Fine, next time I'll let you kill your sister!"

"I'm glad we understand each other then!"

"Stubborn woman!"

"Moron!"

"Hey, now", Topaz laughed at the two red faced teens. "Is that anyway for you two to treat your partners?"

"He's my boyfriend, I can yell at him if I….." Jasmine trailed off as she realized what slipped out of her mouth. "Oops"

"Smooth Jaz, really smooth", Soul groaned as he slapped his palm against his forehead.

Onyx's face grew tomato red before he let a big breathe out, "It's late so; we'll continue this is the morning"

"Okay", Jasmine squeaked before she grabbed Soul's hand and their bags and bolted up the stairs.

She stopped when she came in front of a cobalt blue door with a big J painted on it. Jasmine pushed the door open to reveal two beds made; on the opposite ends of the room. She sweat dropped at just how far apart they were and sighed.

"Same old dad"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul opened his eyes with a groan; only to see four brown eyes looking down at him.

"Ah!"

He jumped up to see Ruby and Topaz smirking at his surprised face.

"So you're dating my baby sister, huh?" Topaz smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How long have you two been dating?" Ruby questioned.

"A year", Soul muttered coolly at the two girls; who looked at one another. Devious smiles breaking across their faces.

"Um, no one has given you the tour yet have they Soul?"

"No"

"Well, follow me", Topaz smirked; grabbing the weapon by the shirt and dragging him out of the room.

They went down the hall for about two feet until they came to a wooden door with a golden handle.

"This is the bathroom", Topaz smiled, gesturing to the door.

She shoved the door open with ease and smiled wider. Ruby ran up behind Soul and shoved him in; he spun around to see the door shut in his face, then an audible clicking noise signaling they locked him in.

"Great", he groaned.

The sound of water running ran behind him, until it shut off suddenly. Very slowly Soul turned around to see the shower curtain begin to move. He turned around to see Jasmine's head sticking out behind the navy blue curtain.

"Soul dang it!" she screamed as she ceased moving the curtain; before anything got showed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your sisters locked me in"

"Topaz, Ruby you two are going to pay!"

"Uh, Jaz", he smirked pointing to the curtain that had began to slip from her grasp.

"Hand me a towel stupid!"

Soul reached and placed a fluffy white towel in her hand. She snarled when she snapped the curtain shut and wrapped the towel around her self. Jasmine shoved the curtain away now that she was covered. Jasmine let a fierce growl erupt from her when Soul hit the ground; blood oozing from his nose.

"That's it! Out, out, out!" she yelled; yanking him up by the collar of his white t-shirt.

She kicked the door open and began to throw the bleeding Soul in the hall, when she froze and her face heated up. Onyx crossed his arms firmly in front of his chest; a firm scowl on his features. Jasmine looked at the situation. He caught her opening the door to the bathroom, with Soul having a serious nose bleed, and her in nothing but a towel. She dropped the weapon immediately. Soul growled at his meister form the ground, rubbing his now sore head when he saw Onyx glaring at the two of them.

"Oh, crap", Jasmine groaned.

"Not cool man", Soul complained.

**Author's Note: There you have it! Very awkward situations! This chapter is thanks to procrastinating artist who teamed up with me to orchestrate this entire bathroom scene! This chapter is dedicated to you! Next chapter will be posted on 1/24/11. Oh, I would also like to recommend a fic one of friends fantasticpanda101 wrote. It's a Fantastic Four:World's Greatest Heroes fic. You don't need extensive knowledge to know this you just need to know who Johnny and Reed are basically. But, the story is called Through the Portal. Give it a look!**

**Love you guys,**

**Lily**


	16. Game on!

"Da-dad, it's not what it looks like!" Jasmine groaned at her dad's ice cold eyes.

"You enjoy your shower sis?" Topaz smirked, while she ascended the stairs.

"Topaz!" Jasmine growled through her gritted teeth.

"Oh, my! Father why is Soul in there with her!" Topaz asked, obviously acting.

But, Onyx's eyes were glaring holes into the weapon before him. "That's what I'd like to know"

"Da-"

"Go to your room Jasmine", Onyx growled. "Soul and I need to have a little chat"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Jasmine sighed, hitched up her white fluffy towel around her, and began to walk down the hall to her room. Topaz smirked at the weapon and waltzed down the hall after her sister. Soul then became very aware of the furious man before him. He jumped to his feet and put his hands up in surrender.

"Onyx I know this loo-"

"That's Mister Leany to you", the man snarled.

"Okay, Mister Leany I know how this looks. But, I swear nothing happened", Soul explained.

"I should take your word because?"

"Uh….I got nothing", Soul grumbled under his breathe.

"Exactly! I want you out-"

"Onyx, you're being bit harsh aren't you?" an angelic voice questioned.

Soul's and Onyx's eyes flashed over to the staircase to see a woman with light almond hair, an exact copy of Jasmine's original hair color, and deep chocolate eyes walked up the last step.

"Ruby, this is none of your concern!" Onyx snarled at his ex-wife.

"Oh, it's not. Last time I checked Jasmine is as much my daughter as yours", the brunette raised an eyebrow, then crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"I raised her!"

"Oh, please! I was here everyday with her, don't give me that crap!" Ruby snarled, causing goose bumps to rise on Soul's arms.

"Do you have any idea what-"

"I'm fully aware of the situation Onyx, but did you ever think that maybe our other two daughters locked him in there as a prank", Ruby suggested, trying to keep her voice at a reasonable level. "We both know how they love to play pranks on her"

"I…guess…it's ..possible", the black and white haired man mumbled under his breathe.

"Now, how about you have a talk with him reasonably and I'll go talk to Jasmine"

"Fine, stubborn woman", Onyx sighed.

Soul's eyebrows shot up onto his forehead as Ruby smiled softly at him.

"That's why you fell in love with me in the first place", she reminded, with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah go talk to our daughter", the man sighed and gestured down the hall.

"Okay, and no throwing anyone out"

Ruby's figure retreated down the hall and vanished into Jasmine's bedroom.

"Stubborn woman?" Soul questioned.

"Yeah, when she and I met I always called her that. I still do to this day", Onyx muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess that's something else Jasmine inherited from her"

"Yeah"

"No down to business boy", the older weapon glared at the scythe. "I want to know right now, have you and my daughter had sex?"

Soul's face went beet red.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"What!" Jasmine shrieked her cheeks crimson red.

"It's a simple question honey, have you and Soul had sex?" Ruby repeated an amused expression on her face. She crossed her legs over the other and looked at her embarrassed daughter before her; she was now fully clothed at this point.

"Of course not!"

"Good, because you know where I stand on that young lady", Ruby beamed.

"Yes, mom", Jasmine sighed, beginning to loose the red ting to her cheeks.

"Okay, now I believe we should discuss something", Ruby began. "I think that now you have a serious boyfriend we should have the sex talk again"

"Oh, Shinigami!" Jasmine groaned and plopped down on the twin bed in front of her mother. "Just kill me now!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"E-excuse me", Soul slightly gulped at the question.

"You heard me have you or not", Onyx glared at the young Death Scythe.

"No"

"Good", the man nodded. "Now, I think that maybe we need to have a man to man talk about this"

"Great", Soul gritted through his shark teeth.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"I'm glad we could have this talk", Ruby smiled at her pail daughter.

"Just shoot me, just shoot me, just shoot me", Jasmine mumbled under her breathe.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, then smiled softly. "Well, I'll let you think about what I just said and I'll see you tonight at dinner".

Ruby waltzed to the door and blew her daughter a kiss before leaving. Jasmine fell back onto her bed and groaned in misery.

"Why me? Why me!" she groaned.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"I think that should cover everything", Onyx noted.

Soul leaned against the framing of the bathroom door and nodded weakly. Then, Ruby walked out of the bedroom, a wide smile on her face.

"You boys finished?" Ruby smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we just finished up", Onyx nodded.

"Good, Soul you can go talk to Jasmine if you like"

Soul nodded weakly and walked down the hall to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"I think they won't consider doing anything for awhile", Ruby chuckled.

"Nope, we still make a good team. Even after all these years", Onyx smiled.

Soul shut the door behind him and turned to see Jasmine lying on her bed with a miserable expression. She sat up at Soul's entrance and they both groaned.

"You are never touching me again", Jasmine grumbled.

"Nice to know", the white haired weapon rolled his ruby eyes.

"I am so going to get my sisters back"

"How?"

Jasmine sat up suddenly with a wide grin on her face, "They want to play the sex card, I'll play the sex card"

Soul raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's expression, and knew instantly that her sisters would regret ever playing that prank on them.

**Author's Note: LOL! That was sooooo much fun to write! Next Jasmine get's her revenge. Everybody better run and hide XD Next posting is on 2/1/11. See you then!**

**Lots of love**

**Lily**


	17. It's War!

Jasmine stood to her feet, a broad grin on her light pink lips. "Stay right here", she instructed, while departing the room.

It was dinner time and everyone sat at the long huge table. At the two heads was Ruby and Onyx, on the left side it was Topaz and Sapphire, on the right was Soul and Jasmine. Everyone ate quietly, trying not to bring up the day's previous events. Onyx cleared his throat and picked up his plate to place it in the sink, when Jasmine got a devilish smile on her lips.

"So, Jasmine you have fun today?" the eldest Leany daughter asked harmlessly.

Soul cocked an eyebrow at his meister, and watched the other two girls' reactions.

"What are you talking about old woman?" the white haired meister grinned.

Just as Onyx turned back in the room Jasmine put her plan in action.

"Oh my gosh!" Jasmine gasped. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were pregnant!"

Water spewed from Ruby's mouth at the comment, while her ex husband stood in the entry way frozen with anger. Topaz narrowed her eyes at her youngest sister, but turned slowly to see her father.

"D-ad she's-"

"Your room, you two now!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"But-"

"Now!"

Topaz and Sapphire rose form their seats, their eyes glaring daggers at their smirking little sister. Onyx stormed after them to give them an ear full, when Ruby turned to the meister.

"You little sneak, you are too much like me", the woman chuckled, at her daughter's shrugging shoulders.

Soul cracked a grin at her, "This is your prank?"

"Took you that long to catch on, geez you're slow!"

"I'm slow! You-"

"Hey now you two!" Ruby intervened, seeing both the teens' faces flushing in anger. "This seems familiar".

Both meister and weapon raised an eyebrow at that comment, until a loud shout was head.

"Jasmine!"

"That'd be my cue", she smirked, rising from her seat.

She ran up the steps to see her father holding two pregnancy tests in his hands, both had little pink pluses on them. Jasmine had to bite down onto her tongue for that one.

"Yes?"

"Tell dad this is a joke already!" Sapphire fumed.

"This is definitely not a joke, both of you pregnant, and do you know who the fathers are?"

"That's it!" Topaz screamed, lunging at the meister.

Onyx managed to grab her arms so that her face landed an inch from her sister's. Jasmine let a little smirk cross her lips, "Pay back not so nice sis?"

A growl erupted from the eldest daughter's throat, while her father pulled her against him. Topaz jerked from his hold and stomped over to the middle sister, who had a look of fury on her face. Their chocolate eyes burned into hers, until Onyx interrupted.

"Nice prank Jasmine", he smirked, looking at the pregnancy tests. "It would be flawless, if your mother hadn't warned me you might get them back"

At that one the meister only shrugged her shoulders, "Fight fire with fire"

"Girls can't you two manage to get along long enough for your sister's stay?"

All three looked at one another and answered in unison, "No"

Onyx sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine, I'm out of this. Just don't destroy the house"

"No promises", Jasmine snarled. "I'm not holding back this time"

"Bring it on little sister, bring it on", Sapphire smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jasmine plopped down onto Soul's twin bed and sighed deeply; earning a questioning glance from him.

"What's eaten you?"

"It's called big sisters..try it sometime", she grumbled, falling back onto the mattress.

"Seems like you guys…are you sure your all related?"

Jasmine raised and eyebrow and groaned, "Yeah, no doubt we're related. Warning though, they're going to try and pull another bathroom stunt on us"

"You know how?"

"Eaves dropped what else?" she smirked at his own smirk.

"Okay, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean we? You are staying out of this, this is between me and my sisters. You'll just get caught in the cross fire and I'll have to hear you complain for a month about how uncool this all is", the meister explained, rolling her eyes in the end.

"I'm helping"

"No you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"No you are not", she growled.

"Stubborn woman!" he snarled in response.

"Moron!"

"Hot headed she-devil"

"Oh, please I've gotten called worse by my sisters", Jasmine chuckled. "But you are staying out of this"

"Fine have it you're way Jaz", Soul smiled faintly, showing his shark teeth.

Jasmine rose from the mattress and began to leave the room when a devilish smirk crossed Soul's face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing", he smirked.

"You're weird"

"And you're my girlfriend, whose the weird one"

"Ouch, that stung", the meister smiled.

"Oh, and enjoy you're new skin"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, while she pushed the bedroom door open, "What do you mea…..AH!"

As soon as she stepped outside the room a giant bucket of water mixed with food dye splashed against her in a huge tidal wave. Topaz and Sapphire bent over in laughter, while the meister spat out the remnants of the dyed water. At that moment Soul brushed by her, a huge smile on his face. Jasmine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Soul Eater Evans get back here!"

"Geez Jaz I knew you liked blue, but isn't this taking it over board", the weapon smirked at the blue tinged color of her skin, cloths, and hair.

"You knew they were going to", she growled through clenched teeth.

"Yep, but I'm staying out of it. Just like you asked"

"….."

"By the way…you look great in that color", he smiled.

Jasmine lunged forward to strangle him, only to have the weapon dodge and dart down the stairs. One last growl erupted from her lips, before her eyes darted to her smirking sisters.

"Oh, it's war!" Jasmine snarled.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

A group of hooded figures stood amongst themselves arguing heatedly over what to do next. That is until a voice boomed.

"Silence!"

All head's snapped in the direction of the source and did as they were told.

"Why hasn't the dragon witch given the signal? Has anyone heard news on that little lizard!" the woman roared.

"We just got word this morning Madame; she was killed by the Death Scythe and his meister." One girl squeaked, ducking her head so that woman couldn't glare a whole straight through you.

"This does present a problem…..we shall stay on schedule. We will attack Death City in one month and activate plan FLY!" she declared, earning several cheers from the multitude of followers.

**Author's Note: Oh geez an all out war between sisters and a war….oh shoot! Things are getting out of hand….well next posting shall be on 2/8/11**

**Lots of love**

**Lily**


	18. Trouble

Meanwhile in Death City…..

"Shinigami sama the report is in!" Spirit announced while entering the room with clouds floating on the walls.

Shinigami stared into the huge mirror before him in interest, before tilting his head slightly. "Spirit, Jasmine's soul has changed"

"Excuse me?"

"It has changed, it's mixed now", the Death God noted rather cheerfully.

"Mixed." Spirit deadpanned. "You said it was changed when we had to go and clean up after her and that sad excuse of a Death Scythe"

"Yes! But, before her soul was one of a conflicted meister", Shinigami stated rather dramatically. "But, now it's that of both!"

"You lost me after yes"

"Her soul! Her soul may be the key to our problem!"

Spirit raised a crimson brow, "You mean this?" He lifted up a piece of paper that told in many long out sentences what the wondered about. "How can her soul help this?"

"You shall see, in time though. Now what is the report"

"Movement under ground, and a our spies have confirmed what Jasmine and Soul reported about on that dragon witch", Spirit announced while handing the paper to Shinigami. "It turns out that Jasmine's ex-partner was the big brother of the dragon witch. And that witch was apart of an under ground coven"

"The same one?"

"Yes, she was apart one of the smaller ones. Our spies tell us that there are a network of covens running under northern Europe; the main coven is located in the center of the continent".

"Who's the Death Scythe of that section? If I remember right I split that territory up", Shinigami puzzled.

"The territory of the north is currently in the hands of Ruby Leany."

"Ah, Ruby; where is she at this moment?"

"She requested some time off and was granted that time if she would stay on call. She is currently at her ex-husband's residence to spend time with her three daughters", Spirit reported.

"So she's with Jasmine and Soul; very well. Call Ruby and inform her of everything, then have her tell you everything she has observed. I want all my Death Scythes on high alert and here by the end of the week. Also get my top teams here. Am I clear", Shinigami ordered, his tone suddenly very serious.

"Crystal, I'll have word spread now"

"Spirit, who exactly did you get to go into underground covens and spy?"

"Uh…heh…well…." The scythe drifted off a nervous look on his face.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Run, Black Star you idiot!" Liz yelled over the mob of women in black cloaks chasing after the group.

"HA HA! THE GREAT ME IS NOT AFRAID OF A FEW-"

Zap!

Black Star fell to the ground with an idiotic smile on his face from the blast of magic that had been delivered to him. Tsubaki resumed her human form and shook her meister's shoulders desperately, "Black Star!"

"Forget it!" Liz growled. "I got the stupid blue troll now run!"

Liz tossed the unconscious meister over her shoulder and resumed running with the mob chasing after her. "This is all your fault Kidd!"

"How is this my fault!" the young Shinigami protested. "Black Star is the one who jumped out in the middle of the meeting and announced our prescence!"

"Because you're the one that picked this stupid mission! Who in their right mind would pick a mission that requires eaves dropping on a coven of witches for a month!" the blonde yelled, picking up her pace. "Especially with this troll for a partner!"

"It was number eight on the list!"

"Are you serious!" she shrieked. "You're lucky we're already about to be killed, other wise I'd choke you!"

"Um, guys now is not the time", Tsubaki voiced rather quietly, but was still able to be heard.

"Right, well when we get back both of you idiots are getting it! You're looking at your entire house being redecorated payback mister!"

"NO! NOT THAT!"

"Don't have a break down here!" Liz snarled at the teen in the fetal position. "Tsubaki, could you?"

Tsubaki slung the unconscious Shinigami over her shoulder and continued her mad sprint down the labyrinth of halls underground.

"Patty! Hurry up!" Liz snapped.

"This is fun!" the girl giggled. "We should play chase more often!"

"Ugh, just keep running", Liz sweat dropped, while turning the corner narrowly avoiding a blast. "Jasmine, Soul I hope you're enjoying your vacation because you're getting an ear full when you get back!"

"We're on vacation too, technically Liz"

"But, I doubt they have to deal with a mob of crazy women!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Duck!" Jasmine yelled as she tackled Soul.

The two hit the floor behind the dining room table, narrowly avoiding a green water balloon.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Soul groaned in his throat.

"Because, A my sisters want to make my life miserable, and B you insisted on being apart of this prank war and decided not to listen to me as usual when I told you to stay out of this", Jasmine grumbled, while ringing out some of the water from her dulling white hair.

"But, why is your mom attacking us?"

"She's bored", was Jasmine's dead panned response.

"Great, hate to see what you do when you're bored. Do you shoot guns randomly or punch the nearest person?" the white haired scythe snapped sarcastically.

"No, I swing a scythe around and kill the nearest thing in sight!"

Just then a devious smile crossed the scythe's face showing his shark like teeth.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Oh, Soul! Jasmine! Where are you!" Topaz sang in a sing song voice as her and Sapphire paced the house in search of the two.

Sapphire poked her sister in the ribs suddenly and gestured to table, a smirk clearly on her face. Just as they approached Jasmine lunged over the table with Soul in her hands, in scythe form.

"AHHH!"

Crash!

Ring!

Ring!

"Hello, Leany residence!" Ruby answered, while raising an eyebrow at the sudden yells and crashes filling the air. "Oh, hey Spirit"

**Author's Notes: Uh oh! Next posting shall be on 2/14/11. Quiz time: what color is Jasmine's scythe blade? Her scythe blade not soul's. **

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	19. Welcome Back

**Congratulations to KateTheVixen and Aku 12! You got the quiz right, Jasmine's scythe blade is purple and black!**

Ruby strolled into the dining room, her mind still replaying the phone conversation she had with her fellow Death Scythe. A crease formed between her eyes in worry as to what was to come. She lifted her chocolate eyes to see her three daughters wrestling in the floor, bickering as usual, and Soul leaning against the farthest wall putting his two cents in every now and then.

"Jasmine and Soul", she announced, her voice quivering slightly.

The horse play ceased at the tone of their mother's voice. Jasmine's sapphire eyes flashed up to see her mother's devastatingly worried look.

"Pack your things; you're leaving with me to go to DWMA", her mom added.

Jasmine untangled herself from her sisters' legs and arms and rose from the hard wood floor. Soul leaned away from the wall and glanced between the mother and daughter. Ruby knew something, and she wasn't telling them.

"Mom, she just got here!" Sapphire pouted, puffing her cheeks out.

"Its orders from Shinigami sama, my hands are tied. I want you two packed and ready to go in one hour", the woman supplied, before spinning on her heal and departing from the room.

"Soul….", Jasmine muttered, her eyes lowering to the floor. Slowly her eyes drifted back up to his face, "Something's wrong"

Soul uncrossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows as the two's eyes connected in a stare off.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Ruby stood in the living room, her suitcase at her feet, and her oldest daughters and ex-husband in there with her. They all watched as the meister and weapon duo descended the stairs, their possessions in hand. Jasmine smiled weakly as she wrapped an arm around her dad in a brief hug, and then did the same with her sisters.

"Come back soon. You may be a pain in the butt, but I still love you", Topaz murmured into the girl's ear, receiving a nod.

"I will", she smiled.

"Okay, you two the taxi is here", Ruby smiled faintly and gestured to the door. "I'll be out there shortly, go on"

Without any protests the two exited through the door, missing Ruby's sigh of pain.

"I can't believe this is happening", Onyx groaned, collapsing into a chair. "She's only sixteen for goodness sakes Ruby! She'll turn seventeen in one week!"

"I know that!" the Death Scythe snapped. "You think I want this to be happening! She is a student at DWMA Onyx, it's her duty to come when Lord Death calls, and we both know that!"

"I know but…geez they're only kids Ruby!"

"I know, I know, but all we can do is pray that the Death Scythes can handle this without their help", Ruby murmured, before waltzing out the door.

Ruby jogged down the stairs, her eyes brimming with tears as she opened the passenger side door of the cab and got in.

"DWMA", she instructed, and sighed when she felt the cab begin to move.

Her eyes looked in the rearview mirror to see her daughter's head on Soul's knee and her eyes shut in sleep. Soul's head was pressed against the window and his mouth hanging open, letting a drop of drool fall from his lips. A small sad smile crossed her features at the sight.

"Please, let them not have to interfere", she prayed quietly, before turning her eyes out the window to her right and watch as they houses blurred by.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Black Star shut up!" Liz snapped, while she whacked the meister over the head with her fist.

"Ow! Does it not mean anything to you that the great me is in the hospital"

Liz's eye slightly twitched at the statement. "Not really considering you wouldn't be in here if you didn't try to fight thousands of witches"

Tsubaki giggled slightly, while she patted her meister's head as he frowned at the comment.

"I would have been able to take them, if they hadn't zapped me!" he defended, jumping up in his bed in the process.

"They are witches! That's all they do is zap!"

"They would have run away in fear of my godliness!" Black Star laughed, earning a sweat drop from the tallest Thompson sister.

"Of course you would have Black Star, but will you please sit down and rest….for me", Tsubaki begged while tugging at his hospital gown sleeve. "The doctor says you need to rest"

He blinked clueless at his frowning weapon, then smiled his most idiotic smile. "Fine, but only because you asked. If it was up to me I'd be doing a hundred crunches for every zap I received"

After that little statement the blue haired meister plopped down on his mattress and laid back against his pillows like a good little patient.

Liz shook her head at Tsubaki before she walked out of the school's infirmary. She was soon joined by Tsubaki, Patty, and Kidd since apparently Black Star was snoring now.

"Dang, how'd he fall asleep so fast!" she uttered.

"I guess the tranquilizer the nurse gave him finally kicked in", Kidd muttered while examing a picture that seemed slightly tilted.

"Yeah, too bad it couldn't have done that thirteen hours ago when she actually gave that to him", Liz mumbled, while rubbing her temples. "His stamina is amazing"

"He's always been hyperactive"

Everyone turned their heads to see Soul and Jasmine walking down the hall with smirks on their lips.

"Finally!" Liz smiled.

"Welcome back guys", Tsubaki grinned sweetly.

**Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day! Well there you have it! Hope you liked it. Next posting is 2/21/11.**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	20. Conflict among Death Scythes

"Yeah, now I can smack you two around for letting us all pick up your slack." Liz smirked, earning a famous eye roll from the white haired scythe.

"No one asked you to give up **your** vacation." The Death Scythe replied lazily.

Liz was just about to snap when Kidd slammed his hand over her mouth. "I…I see that you survived meeting the parents you two."

At that both meister and weapon cringed. It was then that Soul saw fit to put his two cents in.

"Here I thought my family was a bunch of whack jobs." He muttered under his breathe earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She gritted through clenched teeth, her sapphire eyes narrowing.

"It means that I'm there ten minutes and your crazy sisters try and get me killed by your dad!" Soul snapped.

Jasmine growled sharply. "Like your family is perfect! Your psychotic mother sent a freakin' witch to live with us!"

"Okay, okay you two." Tsubaki soothed gently, while pushing the snarling partners away from one another. "Let's not get riled up just when we get to see you two again."

The two sighed and crossed their arms in unison; earning curious looks from their friends. Both their left eyebrows raised as they shouted in unison. "What!"

Liz choked while a huge grin cracked across her face, and while Kidd and Tsubaki chuckled at the couple's response. It was only a second later Liz fell to her knees with laughter. "Y…You two need to sp…spend some time apart! You're starting to become….each…other."

Jasmine's eyes looked next to her, only to her dismay to see that her and Soul had the exact same stance, and that their expressions mirrored the other's.

"Great, now I'll probably start saying cool every other word." The meister groaned, not noticing Soul's eye twitching.

"Or I'll start attracting trouble every time I breathe. Were you born under a ladder or near a black cat; or is your luck really that crappy?"

Jasmine's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits right before she snapped. "That is it!"

She lunged forward, her fist clutched and ready to swing, only to find that a certain Shinigami in training had hooked his arm around her waist and clamped a hand over her mouth. Soul watched amused as she thrashed with Kidd trying desperately to pull her away, but his entertainment ceased when an annoyingly loud voice piped in.

"Soul!"

Everyone turned to see Black Star had tackled the weapon in a vice grip hug, and was choking the life out of him. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's blue tinted face, and then decided to get revenge. "Wow, that's more then I've gotten out of you in four months. Should I be concerned Soul?"

The weapon gritted his shark like teeth, while his friends roared with laughter. Black Star immediately released his hold on the white haired weapon, and grabbed his own weapon's arm. "Yuck! I didn't know you were like that Soul!"

"I'm not!" He snarled.

"Sure." Jasmine teased, getting a death glare.

"JAZ!"

"Yeah, things are definitely back to normal." Tsubaki giggled, as the couple continued their banter.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Bu…."

"No, buts!"

Ruby groaned, while her fellow Death Scythe snapped at her. Her chocolate coated eyes glared at the crimson headed man. She rose to her feet and squared her shoulders. "But, why should we get assistance? We are Death Scythes, supposedly the best among weapons, and you all are wanting to get help from….teenagers. I know they have proven to be more then capable of holding their own against the odds, and are more formidable then they appear. But…"

"Okay, so if we were to handle this…no teams provided..your daughter would still have to go." Spirit informed rather lazily, while Ruby's eyes shot downward at him.

All the Death Scythes in the room murmured, while she composed her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Soul's a Death Scythe Ruby. Didn't Jasmine tell you?" Shinigami questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"No, she didn't." The woman sighed. "Nonetheless, whether she has to go. We could spare atleast-"

"I'm sorry Ruby." Shinigami sighed, making the brown eyed woman's eyes to downcast to the floor.

"I…understand, sir."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Let me get this straight." Liz clarified waving her hands in the air, getting everyone's attention. "She caught you kissing another woman, and you are still alive?"

Soul groaned. "She was a witch! She put a spell on me freezing me in place!"

"Sure, she did." The tallest Thompson smirked.

"Okay, Liz. That's enough teasing." Tsubaki giggled, at Soul's growling expression.

"Can you really blame me?"

"But, for the record I killed her." Jasmine informed, while stretching her arms above her head. "Strictly because she was a witch…..of course."

"Yeah, that's why you killed her." Liz laughed, as she shoved Jasmine's shoulder playfully.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"The covens seemed to be centered here. When they emerge, they won't send in the main coven immediately. They'll probably send in some of the weaker witches to wear us down, then send in their top ones." Stein explained, while pointing at a map of the under ground networks of Europe.

"When do we tell the kids?"

"Soon, actually Spirit would you mind-"

"Let me tell them." Ruby voiced suddenly.

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! Next posting shall be on 3/1/11.**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	21. It Begins

Shinigami stared at the Scythe for a moment, before he nodded. "Okay, go tell them."

With a nod of her head Ruby swiftly turned from the room, already feeling regret and pain fill her gut.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Shut up!" Jasmine growled at her boyfriend, earning a lazy smirk.

"What? I think that pregnancy trick was cool."

"Not that part!"

Soul raised a white eyebrow and stared at her flushed face. "Heh?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you tell Black Star that'd be me in a few months!" The meister fumed, clenching her teeth and fists.

"Ohh...that...part..."

"He's dead." Liz chuckled, shaking her head at the feuding couple. "Nice to know something's never change."

"Yep." Patty giggled, while clapping her hands joyously together.

"But-..."

"No! N-O!" Jasmine growled. "We've been over this!"

"Yeah, not until I'm married...blah..blah..blah OUCH! DANG IT JAZ!" Soul snarled, rubbing the brand new knot on top of his head. "Come on that's old school!"

"So! I'm not doing that until I'm ready! Case closed!"

"By that time I'll be dead in a grave!" The weapon retaliated.

"You gotta love how they forgot we're standing right here." Black Star smirked.

"Not my problem." The white haired meister chuckled at his rolling eyes.

"Whatever...so not cool Jaz."

Another growl pierced the air, and the sound of Jasmine's knuckles popping caused Soul to begin to cringe. Her fist was just about to make contact with his head when something interrupted.

"Soul, Jasmine, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kidd." Ruby began, in her formal strictly business voice.

"Mom?" Jasmine puzzled. Her mother's face was void of all emotion, except a twinge of sadness that would slip through her barrier.

"Shinigami sama would like to see all of you." She reported. "Now, please follow me this way."

Soul glanced next to him at his partner whose face had two worry lines placed between her eyebrows.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Welcome!" Shinigami greeted, in his usual happy go lucky manner. "Nice to see all of you!"

The three teams looked around the cloud decorated room to see Death Scythes cluttering the place. Their eyes solely concentrated on the seven of them. Ruby avoided her daughter's prying eyes that sought some form of an answer from her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jasmine questioned, touching her mother's hand, only to have it jerked away.

"Well, let's get to it then." Stein grumbled, while rolling in his chair. He snatched a remote from his stitched up lab coat and pressed a button to make a holographic image to spread on the projection stand. A picture of Europe appeared, and several lines intertwining and connecting appeared. At least a hundred red dots decorated the lines and eventually led to a huge red star in the center of the huge continent. "This would be Europe."

"We can see that." Soul yawned. With a light growl Jasmine socked him in the arm, getting a glare in return.

"Anyway, as you all know last year this weapon appeared." Stein introduced, while pressing the button. A picture of Jay occupied the right hand corner of the screen, and Jasmine tenses considerably. "He was sent to kill and become a Death Scythe. Considering he was only half witch; his father was a weapon. After he would become a Death Scythe he would be used to trigger a series of events. But, he was terminated a week into returning."

Soul got a smug smirk on his lips as the slide show continued.

He clicked another button, and an image of Clementine appeared on the screen. "Clementine, Jay's half sister came to take his place later this year. Since, her mother and father were both witches. She shared a mother with Jay, and they grew up together forming a close bond. Her mission was to steal a Death Scythe, kill his partner, and use the Death Scythe to trigger the same events. Two months into her mission she was terminated in action."

Liz nudged Jasmine proudly, while a smile spread on her lips.

"However." Stein began, allowing smoke to roll out of his lips from his lit cigarette. "Her death sent out a signal to start the mission. That's why you are in here now."

"Okay." Tsubaki puzzled.

"On the occurrence of her death, her leader told her if she wasn't contacted two months after their last communication that the mission would be launched."

"What's making me think this is bad?" Jasmine murmured, looking at her stiff mother out of the corner of her eyes.

"It is." Stein sighed. Then, he clicked the button so that the image of Europe was on the screen solely. "This is a picture of the underground networks underneath Europe. The red dots are the witch covens that have been cultivating there for apparently twenty years."

"I'm with you so far." Jasmine nodded, crossing her arms.

"Clementine and her brother were apart of one of the smaller, side covens. Their commander is the head witch of the center coven here." Stein instructed pointing to the red star. "We have a mission for you seven, but you are not required to take it."

"Let's hear it!" Black Star cheered.

"Your mission is to distract the witches long enough for the Death Scythes to go to Europe and take down their covens. You deal with the witches here and-"

"Wait a minute, here?" Kidd frowned.

"If you choose to accept this then Soul is in charge, since he will be the Death Scythe on the team." Spirit voice, not hiding his displeasure. "The mission is-"

"Hold it! What are you guys saying?" Jasmine froze.

Stein sighed, and looked at Spirit who took the opportunity to speak. "We're saying that in one month over three hundred witches will be coming to destroy Death City."

All teams froze in their spots.

_To be continued in Soul's New Meister: Fight for Death City_

**Author's Note: Yep, my famous cliff hanger. You guys know I had to got out with a bang! Lol! Sadly Soul's New Meister: Fight for Death City will be the last installment for the Soul's New Meister series, and I will probably hate hitting that last complete button in the end. T-T But, until then hope you all tune in to read it. The sequel shall premiere on 3/15/11!**

**Love you all!**

**Lily**


End file.
